Amor de familia
by Kini-chan
Summary: Crossover Digimon Frontier-Shaman King Un chico llega a Inglaterra para comenzar una nueva vida, pero se encuentra con situaciones familiares que le ayudarán a entender quién es Shonen ai
1. capitulo 1

(Véase a una chica de cabellos largos negros vestida con un traje chino de combate de color blanco con dorado... tomando té tranquilamente oOU)

Kini: Hi n.n ... Mucho tiempo sin ver estos lares de la sección de Digimon (sorbo de té) ... Creo que ya es tiempo de empezar con locuras XD (se levanta dejando atrás esa aura de respeto y madurez) ¡¡KAWAIIS!! X3 Tengo dos personas muy kawaiis que presentarles . ... ¡¡Entren, niños!! Amores míos

(Entran dos muchachos, chica y chico. La niña con cabellos verdes corto sobre los hombros con las puntas levemente levantadas y ojos negros, el niño con cabellos azules algo largos, atados en una práctica coletita, con un paliacate azul con rayas de tigre cafés [¿en dónde han visto eso XD?], con unos lindos ojos verdes... Y ambos parecen bastante desorientados)

Kini: ¡¡KAWAIIS!! (se lanza sobre ellos XD) ¡¡Midori-chan!! ¡¡Kouji-kun!! X3

Midori: Hola, Kini-san n.n-

Kouji: Hola o.o ... ñn

Kini: ¡¡Kawaiis!! . ¡¡Qué lindos son!! nn Estos dos lindos niños forman parte de los protagonistas de los que se tratará esta historia, que de cierta manera se puede ver como un Crossover entre Digimon Frontier y Shaman King (¿en dónde he visto eso antes XD?)... Pero esta vez, se tratará más de ellos.

Midori: Es todo un placer estar aquí nn (reverencia) Esperamos que esta historia les agrade.

Kini: Hai, porque mi sis Saku-chan y yo les haremos sufrir ¿Ya les he dicho que este es un fic conjunto? Estoy escribiendo este fic en total compañía de mi sis Sakura Diethel, así que si está más raro de lo normal... debe ser por eso (tiene mucho talento, mi sis .).

Kouji: ¿Hacer sufrir? =.= ...

Kini: Hai hai hai XD Por lo pronto, les dejo con el primer capi... ¡Aps! Y no piensen que este lindo niño (agarra a Kouji y lo estruja contra ella X3) es el mismo Kouji Minamoto que conocen. Ustedes lean, agradezco los comentarios nn ¡De todos! Awww... y gracias a **clau-chan** reviewer de mi sis. Arigatô, sin ti este fic no hubiera sido posible.

Kouji: ¿clau-chan? o.o ... Hai, me suena...

Midori: Le dejó comentarios muy desagradables a Sakura-san u.u

Kini: Hai, pero sin ella... ¡Ustedes no existirían! .

Kouji y Midori: ¿Ah, no? o.o'

Kini: Iie X3 (se abraza de nuevo a los niños) ¡¡Los quiero, chicos!! ¡¡Empecemos con el fic!! . Lean con mucho cuidado y conozcan a estos personajes originales... ¡seguro se enamoran de ellos! X3 Aps... y no se sorprendan si se encuentran con personajes de Digimon Frontier o Shaman King... ¡Qué por algo es un crossover!

Midori: Interesante ñnU

Kouji: =.= ...

Kini: Sin más advertencias que irán cambiando conforme avanzan los capis... ¡Los dejo con el primer capítulo! Enjoy!!

(Midori y Kouji se miran entre ellos, mientras se sonríen con complicidad)

Atte: Kini-chan

****

**_Este fic fue hecho en total cooperación con mi sis Sakura Diethel, así que no hay copia ni plagio, ¿eh? _**

**ADVERTENCIAS = **Yaoi (relación chico/chico, homosexual genios ¬.¬ si no les gustan este tipo de relaciones, no lean... aunque en este capítulo está bien suavecita n.n así que es más shounen-ai ¡kawaii! .)****

**Digimon Frontier **no me pertenece es de** Akiyoshi Hongo **(sigue teniendo un altar en mi casa XD)** Shaman King **tampoco es mío, es de **Hiroyuki Takei **(benditos sean ambos X3) ****

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era un día sábado por la tarde en la ciudad de Londres. Midori, una chica de 11 años, de mediana estatura, ojos negros y cabello verde, estaba en su clase de guitarra. Ella estaba en el puesto que estaba más al fondo, debido a que a sus compañeros no les gustaba estar cerca de ella, así que, como no tenía distracciones, estaba completamente atenta a las indicaciones de la profesora.

- Bien, niños, con lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora, creo que ya es tiempo de que presenten una canción, que será a elección de ustedes. No escojan una muy complicada, sólo me interesa que la toquen bien, usando las técnicas que les he enseñado. Lo más recomendable es que trabajen en grupos, pero si lo desean pueden trabajar solos - Cuando la profesora mencionó lo de los grupos, todos los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, incluso algunos se volvían para mirar a Midori, haciéndole saber que por ningún motivo querían tenerla es sus grupos.

- ¡Rayos! - decía Midori para ella misma - ... De nuevo tendré que trabajar sola... - Ella ya se había acostumbrado a que sus compañeros la rechazaran, sin embargo se sentía un poco triste al tener que estar siempre sola.

- Ya, niños - continuó la profesora - comiencen a trabajar.

Los niños comenzaron a mover los pupitres para formar pequeños grupos. Midori simplemente se quedó allí, tomó el estuche que contenía la guitarra y la sacó de él.

Unos minutos después se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. La profesora fue de inmediato a abrirla. Mientras, todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio para ver que sucedía.

- Buenos días, profesora - Un chico de ojos verdes, cabello azul oscuro y que llevaba un paliacate en la cabeza se asomó por la puerta.

- Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece, joven?

- Esta es la clase de guitarra, ¿no es así?

- S

- Bueno, yo, quería saber si hay alguna posibilidad de poder inscribirme en esta clase.

- El taller empezó hace un tiempo ya, ¿por qué no se inscribió cuando empezó?

- Verá, es que yo soy un estudiante nuevo en esta escuela - la profesora guardó silencio unos momentos.

- ... ¿Sabes tocar aunque sea un poco la guitarra?

- Sí, profesora

- ... Bien, puedes inscribirte, pero trata de ir al corriente, porque no podemos atrasar a los demás por un solo alumno.

- Está bien, profesora.

- Bien, ven un momento - La profesora se dirigió a su mesa y luego abrió el libro de clases - Niños, ¿por qué no están trabajando?, comiencen ya, que esto lo tienen que presentar la próxima semana.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los alumnos en coro

- Sí, esta canción la tienen que presentar la próxima semana, así que no pierdan más tiempo - Los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar enseguida, ya que no tendrían mucho tiempo para esta actividad.

Después de ordenar a los chicos, la profesora siguió encargándose del nuevo estudiante, le preguntó su nombre, luego lo anotó en el libro, le explicó la actividad, y le indicó su lugar. El chico nuevo se sentaría junto a Midori, debido a que era el único puesto vacío. El chico se dirigió a su lugar, y en cuanto a Midori, ésta le miraba atentamente, ¿el chico nuevo le hablaría o no?. Ella esperaba que sí, la verdad es que ya estaba harta de tener que estar sola en todas las actividades.

El chico se sentó en su lugar, luego sacó su guitarra, iba a comenzar a tocar, sin embargo se percató de la mirada de Midori, así que volteó a verla.

- Hola -saludó el chico amablemente

- ¿Ah? - Midori no podía creer que un alumno de esa escuela la hubiera saludado, así que estaba algo impresionada - Ho... Hola - Midori sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bueno... yo soy Diethel Midori.

- ¡Vaya!, que coincidencia, yo soy Diethel Kouji - como respuesta, Midori solo sonrió, no quería hacerse ilusiones aún de que tenía un amigo - ¿Por qué estás sola aquí atrás?

- Pues..., es que a mis compañeros no les gusta acercarse a mí... - Midori no quería que el chico la notara triste, sin embargo al hablar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

- ¿Y por qué?, a mí me parece que eres una buena chica - Kouji le volvió a sonreír.

- Es que... el problema no soy yo, si no mis padres... - Midori no sabía si debía contar eso sobre sus padres al chico nuevo, quizás este enseguida la dejaría hablando sola.

- No es por ser entrometido, pero ¿tu padre y tu madre te avergüenzan?

- No, a mí me gustan mucho los padres que tengo, pero el problema para los demás es que... - Midori paró, no sabía si debía decirlo o no, pero se dispuso a continuar, ya que de alguna u otra forma se iba a enterar - ... yo no tengo padre y madre... yo tengo... dos padres - Midori no quiso mirar la cara del chico, sabía que este, luego de saber eso, la iba a ignorar al igual como lo hacían los demás.

- ... ¿Y se supone que eso es un problema?, no me parece que esa sea una razón para que no quieran juntarse contigo.

- ¿En serio?- Midori estaba asombrada, nadie nunca le había dicho eso.

- Claro, no tiene nada de malo que tus padres sean así - Kouji le sonrió. Midori se sentía muy bien al ver esa sonrisa, nadie en esa escuela había sido así con ella.

- Wow, nadie había pensado así hasta el momento, aquí todos se alejan de mí por eso.

- Pues son unos tontos, tú eres una muy buena persona, lo sé, porque tú quieres a tus padres a pesar de eso - de nuevo el chico le sonreía, su actitud y su rostro se le hacían familiares...

- Gracias... - la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Kouji sonrió amablemente, casi sin notar el sonrojo de la chica. Siguió con su guitarra, aunque luego susurró, en voz muy bajita.

- La verdad es que te comprendo, no puedo juzgarte por tu situación.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Midori no comprendió lo que Kouji quería decir exactamente.

El chico pareció sorprenderse un poco, no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Pero contestó para no ser grosero.

- Vivo solo con mi padre... pero... Bueno, él me ha platicado... cosas... - guardó silencio un instante, como pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir - ... Me ha hablado sobre mi otro padre.

- ¿Tu otro padre?... es decir que... ¿te pasa lo mismo que a mi? - Midori estaba sorprendida, no pensó que alguien más pudiera estar en una situación parecida a la de ella.

- Hai... Es decir, sí - confesó. Él tampoco podía creer que se encontraría con alguien que pasara por lo mismo que él. Aunque no comprendía por qué él tenía sólo a uno de sus padres con él. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, lo deprimía mucho - ¿No quieres seguir con la práctica? - le sugirió, volviendo a su sonrisa amable.

El muchacho miró la cara de la chica, quien lo observaba, como interesada... Definitivamente no podían cortar así...

- Lo siento, fui grosero... - suspiró con levedad, dibujó una sonrisa antes de que Midori fuera a responder que no importaba, siguió hablando - ... ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando...? - casi dejó la guitarra de lado, como si el instrumento de pronto dejara de importarle.

- Ok - Midori estaba realmente emocionada, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de que alguien la entendiera y menos de que estuvieran en una situación parecida a la de ella.

Le volvió a sonreír. Había algo en esta niña que le hacía sentir seguro, a salvo, aunque no sabía qué. Tal vez era el mismo hecho, que compartían algo en común. Jamás se habría imaginado que en un país tan lejano como Inglaterra se iba a encontrar con una situación así.

- Como te dije, vivo solo con mi padre... nos acabamos de mudar de Japón para acá...

- Vaya..., pero ¿por qué se vinieron a Inglaterra?

- Mhmm... eso es lo que me incomoda - frunció el ceño ligeramente - No lo sé... mi padre no me ha querido decir nada concreto... La verdad es que no quería dejar Japón - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

-...Oh, pues... - la chica pudo notar que su amigo estaba un tanto triste por haber dejado su país natal, pero de alguna forma quería animarlo, que si se vino es por algo -... no estés triste, ya veras que te acostumbras a Inglaterra y la pasas muy bien - Midori sonrío para tratar de animar a su nuevo amigo

- Gracias... ¿Diethel-san? - soltó una risita. Sus apellidos eran iguales, no podía usar esa manera de llamarle, por su apellido. Así que se atrevió a preguntarle - ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? - se sonrojó levemente, usualmente no llamaba a otras personas por su nombre, sólo a sus familiares.

- Claro... Diethel-san - la chica rió levemente - Es cierto, suena muy confuso por nuestros apellidos, así que... ¿puedo llamarte Kouji?

- Sí, claro - otra cosa extraña. Se sentía bien con ella, y él no era muy sociable. Pero eso no importaba ya - ¿Has estado en Japón alguna vez? Parece ser que conoces un poco de nuestras costumbres - le señaló el chico.

- Ah, eso... no, es que uno de mis padres es japonés, entonces tenemos costumbres japonesas también.

- Ya veo... - Kouji parpadeó un poco. Miró a su alrededor, como sus demás compañeros los observaban y se volteaban de nuevo para comentar algunas cosas, de manera bastante grosera y, sobre todo notoria. Pero no quería que Midori se entristeciera - Me da mucho gusto que haya personas tan lindas como tú aquí en Inglaterra... Seguro que me acostumbraré pronto con tu ayuda.

- Gracias...- Midori se sonrojo un poco. Notó como los demás estaban murmurando otra vez y se volteaban a verlos y enseguida sintió odio hacia ellos - Eso sí, tal vez debería decirte que en esta escuela no son muy amistosos.

- Sí... ya veo... - se volvió hacia Midori - Pero no importa... Lo único que lamento es que no esté en las demás clases contigo, Midori... - se fijó que ella era más joven que él y sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Eh?... - Midori miró más atentamente a Kouji, y notó que era mayor que ella - es cierto, eres mayor que yo - Midori puso una cara triste, pero para no poner mal a Kouji sonrió otra vez- pero podremos estar juntos aquí, además nos podemos ver en los recesos, ¿no?

- Es cierto - cerró los ojos, sonriéndole de vuelta a la chica - Pero no puedo creer que estés tú sola todo el tiempo cuando estás en la escuela... ¿De verdad no tienes a nadie más? ¿Ni un sólo amigo?

- No, en las clases siempre tengo que estar sola en los trabajos - a Midori no le importaba no tener a esa gente como su amiga, pero le entristecía tener que estar sola- Pero a veces en los recesos estoy con mi hermano mayor - Midori sonrió levemente.

- ¿Tienes un hermano? - Kouji estaba algo sorprendido. Él era hijo único, aunque en su casa nunca se sintió solo... Y extrañaba a esa persona, pero quería saber más sobre el hermano de Midori - ¿Cuántos años tiene...?

- Pues mi hermano tiene 13 años - Midori veía a Kouji y a su hermano como de la misma edad - Tal vez es de tu edad, ¿no? y puede que estés en su clase

- La verdad tengo 14 años - confesó, con algo de pena - No creo que conozca a tu hermano hasta que los vea a ustedes dos juntos en el receso...

- Ya veo... - Midori esperaba que su hermano pudiera conocer a este chico tan especial, ella sabía que simpatizarían mucho - Lástima, pensé que podrían ser muy buenos compañeros de clase, pero te lo presentaré cuando lo vea, ¿ok? te caerá muy bien - Midori sonrió.

- Por supuesto, sería un placer conocerlo - dijo Kouji. Miró alrededor del salón, sus compañeros parecían guardar sus instrumentos musicales... ¿ya se había terminado la clase? - ¡Ah! - Kouji pareció sobresaltarse, asustando un poco a la chica que estaba a su lado - ¡La canción! ¡No tenemos nada para la próxima clase! ¡Estuvimos platicando tan bien durante toda la clase que no preparamos nada!

- ¿Qué?- de pronto Midori ve a su alrededor... casi todos los chicos habían salido del salón - ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se terminó la clase? - Suena la campana y luego la profesora les dice que salgan del salón - ¿Qué haremos con la tarea, Kouji?- Midori estaba realmente preocupada.

- Pues... mi padre de seguro aún está desempacando... nuestro departamento debe estar hecho un desastre todavía - lanzó un sonoro suspiro, sintiéndose abatido.

- Mhmm... - Midori pensaba en alguna solución, podría invitarlo a su casa, pero no sabia si sus padres se enfadarían por ello - .... ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa?

- ¿A tu casa? - la miró fijamente - ¿Estás segura? No quisiera ser... molesto...

- Nada de eso, no creo que se enfaden si le digo a mis padres que esto depende de que salga bien de este taller, además será un placer que vayas a mi casa.

- Gracias - ahora estaba algo apenado - Entonces... supongo que estará bien... No creo que mi padre se moleste - ya guardaba su guitarra en su estuche - ¿Ya es tu último taller?

- Sí, vámonos ahora para poder practicar o al menos escoger una canción- la chica hizo una risita- ¿Me acompañas a ver si mi hermano aun no se ha ido a casa?

- Sí, claro - se echó la mochila a la espalda y tomó su guitarra - Yo te sigo, Midori, a donde tú digas. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, de pronto no le parecía tan mal la idea de quedarse en Inglaterra.

- Bien, vamos - Midori tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón junto con Kouji

Ambos salieron del salón cuando ya todos los demás habían salido. Caminaban juntos. A Kouji le sorprendió como hasta la gente que no estaba en el salón de Midori la miraba con ese mismo desprecio, esa misma mirada que ahora le dirigían a él, y tan sólo por ir caminando a su lado. Pero no importaba. Se acercó más a la chica, como para demostrarle que estaba a su lado. Midori se volvió y le sonrió. Llegaron afuera de los pasillos y Kouji se preparó para conocer al hermano de Midori.

- ¡Ahí está mi hermano! - exclamó felizmente la chica de cabellos verdes.

Kouji levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con un solo muchacho, aunque lo que vió fue a dos chicos bastante alejados de los otros. Sin embargo, para ellos no parecía que ese detalle fuera importante, pues se reían de alguna cosa que el de ojos verdes no lograba escuchar.

- ¡Onii-chan! - se volvió a sobresaltar por la voz de Midori. Y le había parecido que nunca volvería escuchar esa palabra nunca más ahora que estaba en Inglaterra. Pero al parecer esta curiosa familia a la que estaba por conocer se regían por costumbres orientales como él.

Uno de los chicos dejó de reír, aunque no cambió su gesto de alegría. Tenía el cabello castaño, bastante despeinado, pero que le caía de una manera poco usual sobre los ojos, una manera que lo hacía verse "guapo". Aunque Kouji se detuvo más en los ojos de ese muchacho. Azules... y le parecían tan conocidos. Olvidó de inmediato aquello cuando los que estaban lejos se acercaron hasta Midori y él.

- Imoto-chan, es una alegría verte - sonrió el de cabellos cafés.

- ¿Te fue muy difícil la lección de hoy, Midori-chan? - preguntó el chico que acompañaba al de esos atrayentes ojos azules.

- Oh, no tanto, Tetsu-kun.

De nuevo, las partículas de respeto, la forma de tratarse. Todo era tan... familiar, eso era.

- ¿Un amigo nuevo? Nunca lo había visto por aquí...

El de cabellos oscuros levantó el rostro cuando escuchó esos comentarios.

- Se llama Kouji Diethel.

- ¿Diethel? - preguntó el amigo del hermano de Midori, a quien ella había llamado Tetsu. Tenía el cabello castaño también, pero de un color mucho más oscuro, casi negro. Sus ojos color miel observaron a Kouji detenidamente, estudiándolo. Eso incomodó muchísimo al chico, pero prefirió guardar silencio - Se apellida igual que..

- Nosotros, lo sé - el que tenía los ojos azules solamente sonreía. Al escuchar esa voz amable, Kouji se atrevió a mirar. Y se encontró con que le extendía la mano. La tomó con cierta timidez. No debía ser grosero - Me llamo Tenshi Diethel, soy el hermano mayor de Midori-chan, como te habrás dado cuenta.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Había algo en ese chico que le atraía, no podía dejar de mirar esos bonitos ojos azules. Se sonrojó, ¿qué le pasaba? Por otro lado, sintió que la presión sobre su mano era cada vez más débil, pero él no se soltaba. Tómate de él, no lo sueltes, le parecía decir su mente.

- Oye, chico, es suficiente - interrumpió Tetsu. Kouji se soltó, más avergonzado que nunca, pero Tenshi sólo soltó una risita algo nerviosa. Midori parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

- Ahmm... él es amigo de mi hermano, su nombre es...

- Tetsuya Kitamura - terminó el otro, algo seco, desconfiado.

- Pero puedes llamarle Tetsu - dijo Tenshi, sin preguntar más, con una gran sonrisa.

- Solamente Midori-chan y tú me pueden llamar así - resopló el de ojos miel, dejando que su cabello casi negro le tapara el rostro.

- Estás muy amargado hoy - le recriminó Tenshi, con un gesto demasiado serio, con la mirada incrédula, que dejó a Kouji y a Midori en silencio; aunque la chica se llevó una mano a la boca, todo para no reír.

Ese rostro que reflejaba tanta seriedad pronto se volvió graciosa, Tenshi tomó a Tetsuya de los brazos y le aplicaba "una de sus famosas llaves de combate". El de cabello más oscuro simplemente no pudo evitar y comenzó a reír también, pues Tenshi no le estaba causando ningún daño en realidad. Para ese entonces Midori estaba riendo abiertamente. Kouji miraba algo sorprendido a los tres chicos. Se volvió ligeramente al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros de escuela que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Demasiado hirientes, Kouji miró al suelo con sus ojos verdes preguntándose cómo hacían estos tres chicos para sobrevivir con personas de ese tipo. Aunque a ellos parecía no importarles mucho.

- ¡Ríndete!

- ¡Nooo!

- ¡Onii-chan! ¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Se nos hace tarde! - la chica ya señalaba a su reloj, tratando de mostrar responsabilidad, aunque seguía riendo.

Tenshi soltó al fin a Tetsu y esperaron a tranquilizarse un poco. Luego miraron a Kouji otra vez.

- ¿Vienes también de Japón, verdad? - le preguntó Tetsuya, algo más relajado con el de ojos verdes.

- ... ¿También...?

- Tetsu se mudó de Japón para acá desde hace tiempo - informó Tenshi - Digo, por algo tiene ese nombre tan extravagante.

- ¿Qué me dices de "Tenshi", ah?

- Dejen eso - les pidió Midori, mostrando que a veces podía ser la más madura aunque fuera la menor - Aquí lo interesante es que tenga el mismo apellido que nosotros.

- Diethel no es un apellido común en Japón - Tetsu se llevó una mano al mentón - Pero aquí en Inglaterra...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo para mirar a los dos hermanos que lo observaban con insistencia. Los tres se miraron entre sí, como si compartieran información con tan sólo el hecho de observarse a los ojos. Kouji no entendía lo que pasaba, ni por qué de repente se quedaban callados estos chicos tan "interesantes".

- Los nombres de "Midori" y de "Tenshi" son japoneses - dijo al fin el de ojos verdes, como queriendo romper el silencio - Y ustedes se apellidan Diethel también.

- Eso es porque uno de nuestros padres es japonés - le sonrió Tenshi, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el chico - Nacimos en Inglaterra, pero nos pusieron esos nombres; y nuestros nombres son bonitos, ¿ne?

- ¡Hai! ¡Hai! Of curse! - exclamó Midori, mucho más energética de lo que Kouji la había visto en todo el día.

- Bueno, pero eso no resuelve nada - suspiró Tetsu, para luego examinar a Kouji otra vez, el chico de ojos verdes volvió a sentirse incómodo - ¿Y si lo tratamos mañana?... Pregúntenle a... esa persona - cortó el de ojos miel, llevándose las manos a la nuca, en una actitud resuelta.

- ¿Te irás a tu casa?

- Oh, sí... tengo mucho qué hacer.

- ¡Entonces nos vemos más tarde! Espero que no hayas olvidado que iré a tu casa a dormir - le dijo Tenshi, entregándole su mochila al chico.

- Créeme, Tenshi Diethel ¡Jamás olvido que vas a visitarme!

- Debe ser por todo el desorden que deja mi hermano, perdónalo, Tetsu-kun - se disculpó Midori, de una manera bastante tierna.

- Iie, no te preocupes, Midori-chan - Tetsuya pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos verdes de la chica, quien sonrió, algo avergonzada - Yo sé cómo poner en su lugar a tu querido hermanito.

- Je je, como digas, Tetsu-kun - Tenshi se inclinó hacia atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos, con una gran sonrisa divertida - ¡Nos vemos!

- Te espero, Tenshi. Hasta mañana Midori, Kouji - se alejó corriendo, no sin antes volver a mirar al chico nuevo.

- De nuevo se marcha, uff... qué lástima que viva al lado contrario al nuestro - dijo la única mujer presente, tras bajar la mano después de despedirse.

- Así es, no podemos hacer nada al respecto - su hermano se dió la vuelta, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, aún con las manos en los bolsillos - Vámonos, imoto.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hermano! Invité a Kouji a ensayar guitarra conmigo en casa ¿Puede venir, verdad?

El castaño se detuvo para luego volverse ligeramente. Se encogió de hombros y susurró:

- Claro ¿por qué no?... Él lo sabe ¿ne?

- Hai - contestó ella, en un pequeño suspiro.

- Entonces no veo el problema - sonrió otra vez, volviéndose al frente, no sin antes quitarle la mochila a su hermana para cargarla él.

Los tres chicos caminaban por las húmedas calles de Inglaterra, Midori y Tenshi hablando de vez en cuando, animando a Kouji a hablar. Se sentía cómodo con ellos, le gustaba sentirse así. Pero al del paliacate de pronto le pareció que nunca llegarían a la casa de los dos chicos, pues no paraban de caminar.

Iba pensando en todo esto cuando divisó una gran mansión, muy bonita, grande. No pudo evitar abrir la boca ligeramente. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la figura de un hombre que estaba en la entrada de esa mansión, parecía que esperaba. Y Kouji comenzaba a preguntarse por qué le llamaba tanto la atención aquél detalle cuando la voz de Midori lo distrajo:

- ¡Hola, papá!- la chica corrió a abrazar a aquel hombre que estaba afuera de la mansión.

Él le correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo alegremente, diciéndole algunas palabras que Kouji no logró escuchar. El japonés se volvió solamente para ver como Tenshi también se acercaba a la escena.

- Hola, padre... - estaba levemente sonrojado, aunque sonreía. El hombre le sonrió también y lo abrazó.

- Hola, Tenshi - el hombre dejó de abrazar a su hijo - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Ah, muy bien, padre - le contestó, ya olvidándose de que Kouji estaba presente.

- Hijos... ¿no olvidan a alguien? - dice el hombre mirando hacia donde esta Kouji.

Tenshi y Midori se volvieron hacia atrás, viendo a Kouji también. El chico dibujó una sonrisa algo divertida, mientras que Midori de inmediato comenzó a disculparse:

- ¡Lo siento, Kouji! ¡Perdón por dejarte atrás!

- No hay cuidado, Midori - Kouji, algo tímido, se acercó hacia donde estaban Midori y sus familiares.

- Sí... - Midori miró a Kouji, aunque después se fijó en su padre - Kouji, él es... mi padre, bueno, uno de ellos... - no sabía si sonreír avergonzada o qué hacer, así que simplemente dijo su nombre - Se llama Lyserg Diethel

El padre de Midori la miró divertido por unos segundos, pero luego se acercó al chico para presentarse:

- Mucho gusto, Kouji - sonrió.

- Igualmente, señor... - subió la mirada, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Pero seguía sintiendo lo mismo, el sentirse a salvo de cierta manera. Algo familiar. Se perdió un poco en la sonrisa de esa persona que acaba de conocer, esos ojos verdes...

- Creo que será mejor que entremos a la casa, está haciendo algo de frío aquí afuera - Lyserg hizo pasar a los chicos a la mansión, sin embargo el se quedó mirando unos momentos a Kouji... se le hacía tan familiar ese rostro..."

Cuando entraron en la mansión, al fin el joven de Japón pudo comprobar lo que había estado pensando. Todo lo que estaba en esa casa le sorprendía, además que tenía un corte muy inglés. Tenshi apretó el paso, casi corriendo.

- ¿De nuevo a casa de Tetsuya, verdad? - preguntó el adulto, casi riendo.

- Sí - también a Midori se le hacía muy divertida la forma de actuar de su hermano.

- No fastidien, solo iré a ver a mi mejor amigo, ¿eso es algo que se les haga divertido? - dijo Tenshi, con el rostro un poco sonrojado, subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- Vamos, no te pongas de mal humor, Onii-chan - dijo Midori, tratando de no seguir riendo.

Kouji sólo los miraba extrañado. Tenshi terminó por reír también, no podía estar enfadado por mucho tiempo ni con Midori ni con su padre. Sí, definitivamente... demasiado extraño.

- ¡Ah!, padre, nosotros nos vamos a mi cuarto para practicar guitarra, ¿sí? - Midori tomó a Kouji del brazo y éste se sonrojó levemente.

- Está bien, vayan chicos - Lyserg sonrió. Luego Midori, aún tomada del brazo de Kouji, caminaba hacia su habitación mientras este la seguía algo tímido.

Lyserg no podía evitar sentir a Kouji tan cercano a él... se parecía tanto a...

Tenshi abrió la puerta de su habitación, sacándose el uniforme escolar rápidamente para ponerse una camisa de manga larga color crema para el frío que había afuera. Aunque, claro, llevaría un suérter antes de que lo regañaran. Tomó unos pantalones grises y se los puso. Se miró al espejo, pasándose simplemente una mano por sus cabellos castaños, jurando que estaba peinado ya.

Tomó sus cosas, salió de su habitación y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se dirijió a la puerta de salida.

- ¡Adiós, padre, me voy a la casa de Tetsu!- Sin esperar respuesta, salió de su casa casi corriendo.

Tenshi caminaba por la calle húmeda, con las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerse caliente. Ese viaje ya se lo sabía de memoria, incluso podía hacerlo sin ver. Y después de un rato, al fin pudo ver la pequeña casita en la que su amigo Tetsuya vivía. No pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisita antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Felizmente tocó el timbre de la casa. Estaba impaciente por ver a su amigo, había estado todo el día esperando este momento. Unos segundos después se habrió la puerta, Tetsu vió a Tenshi y enseguida se puso muy feliz.

- Hola, Tenshi, que gusto que hayas llegado - Tetsu le sonri

- Hola, Tetsu- dijo Tenshi igual de feliz que su amigo. Tetsu hizo pasar a Tenshi.

Entraron en la pequeña casa que era donde vivía Tetsuya Kitamura. Él vivía solo en Inglaterra, pero no sentía esa soledad porque Tenshi venía a visitarlo muy seguido, incluso se quedaba a dormir con él, tal y como pasaría esa noche. Diethel se sentó con mucha naturalidad en el pequeño sofá, como si reconociera la casa como suya.

- Tenshi... - empezó Tetsu sentándose en el sofá junto a Tenshi.

- ¿Qué pasa Tetsu-kun?- Tenshi volteó a mirarlo y Tetsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

- Es que... quería hablarte sobre... Kouji - Tetsu bajo la mirada para evitar mirar a Tenshi.

Tenshi arqueó una ceja, algo confundido.

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar de Kouji-kun? - le preguntó, algo sorprendido.

- Bueno... - Tetsu cerró los ojos, lanzando un pequeño suspiro - ... Se me hace extraño que tenga el mismo apellido que tu hermana y tú...

- ... ¿Y...? - el otro chico se volteó a mirar a Tenshi, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

- Pues... simplemente se me hace extraño... ¿seguro que tú y Kouji no tienen nada que ver? - Tetsu miró fijamente a Tenshi.

- Este... - giró sus ojos azules hacia el techo, fingiendo que pensaba detenidamente eso - Definitivamente no - soltó una risita - Vamos, sabes que mi padre Lyserg fue hijo único, no tiene más hermanos que pudieran tener hijos para que el apellido Diethel se extendiera.

- Mhmmm... - Tetsu se quedó pensativo... por alguna razón no estaba conforme con la respuesta de Tenshi- está bien... -Dijo al fin, todavía pensativo.

- Ya Tetsu, no te pongas así, mejor hagamos otra cosa - Tenshi le sonrió a su amigo.

- Está bien... estudiemos... - Tetsu se levantó del sofá, algo frío, yendo por sus libros y también por los libros de Tenshi, quien solamente lo observaba sin llegar a entender por completo lo que pasaba.

Tetsuya se sentó en el piso, esparciendo los libros y las libretas sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala.

Tenshi miró a Tetsu unos segundos, mientras él tomaba el libro de matemáticas.

- Estudiemos matemáticas, acuérdate que la próxima semana tenemos exámen - dijo Tetsu, con un tono un poco frío, sin siquiera mirar a Tenshi..

- Sí - Tenshi se acercó un poco más a Tetsu, para poder ver el libro de matemáticas, pero enseguida notó que algo le ocurría a su amigo.

Tetsuya comenzó a anotar fórmulas y números en su libreta, todo en completo silencio. Tenshi se sentó a su lado. Ambos compartían el mismo libro, no porque no tuvieran otro, sino porque solían hacerlo así. Sin embargo, la ausencia de sonido incomodaba muchísimo a Tenshi.

- ¿Podrías decirme qué te pasa exactamente? - le preguntó, esperanzado con obtener una respuesta.

- Nada... - contestó fríamente el chico de cabello oscuro - sólo quiero salir bien en este exámen.

- Vamos, sabes que no es cierto, a ti te pasa algo, Tetsu-kun, te conozco muy bien - dijo Tenshi mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del otro chico.

Tetsu se ruborizó levemente al sentir el cuerpo de Tenshi tan cercano al suyo. Finalmente, el de ojos azules se acercó al rostro del otro chico y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla. Tetsuya se alejó un poco, aunque sólo para acercarse otra vez. Y fue Tenshi de nuevo quien le besó, esta vez en los labios, rozándolos con mucho cuidado. Un beso superficial del que pronto se separaron.

- Mejor... sigamos estudiando - dijo Tetsu volviendo a mirar su libro, evitando la mirada de Tenshi para no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

- Está bien... si eso quieres... - Tenshi estaba un poco decepcionado, nunca había pasado eso antes, por eso sabía que algo en verdad extraño le sucedía a Tetsu. Volvió a su posición anterior y tomó su libro de matemáticas para poder estudiar.

El de ojos cafés se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Tenshi, quien miraba su libro de matemáticas sin poner mucha atención, revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente. Ellos siempre estudiaban juntos, y ahora Tenshi le salía con esto. Frunció el ceño levemente.

- ¿Por qué te vas hasta allá? ... - en realidad no sabía qué decirle, sólo quería sacar un poco de lo que sentía. Tenshi soltó una risilla ¿estaba lejos?

- ¿Qué porqué estoy hasta acá?- Tenshi volvió a reír- ¿Acaso te parece que estoy muy lejos?.

- Pues... no sé... - frunció el ceño, no quería demostrar lo que sentía en realidad. Se cruzó de brazos y así siguió mirando el libro de matemáticas sin decir nada.

-Ay, Tetsu-kun, no te pongas así... has estado extraño conmigo desde que conociste a Kouji - dijo Tenshi acercándose a Tetsu.

- Mhmm... - no quería enfrentar la mirada de Tenshi, así que seguía dedicado a mirar el libro - ... Ese tal Kouji no me gusta mucho, es todo... Me da mala espina.

- ¿No será que estás celoso, Tetsu-chan? - Tenshi tomó el rostro de Tetsuya para obligarlo a que le mirara.

Tetsuya se sonrojó intensamente, trató de apartarse de Tenshi, pero éste lo sostenía con firmeza, aunque llegar a lastimarlo. Además... lo había llamado "Tetsu-chan"... Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, aún son sus mejillas sonrosadas, sin decir nada, dándole un aire más que infantil.

- Tetsu... tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti... - decía Tenshi mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Tetsuya.

Sus labios casi se rozaron de nuevo. Tetsu no podía más con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron un poco más... más y más cerca...

'¡RING!'

Los dos se separaron de inmediato, asustados por el repentino sonido.

Tetsu, aún un poco agitado, contestó el teléfono, que se encontraba en una mesa junto a su lado del sofá.

-¿Hola?- Tetsuya se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar la voz en el teléfono - Sí, lo dejó con su hijo- Tetsuya un poco nervioso le pasó el auricular a Tenshi.

Tenshi no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzado antes de tomar el teléfono.

- ¿Papá? Hola ... Sí, estamos estudiando... Estoy bien, padre, no te preocupes... ¡Ah! Claro, me divertiré - soltó una risita que logró sonrojar a Tetsu - Buenas noches a ti también, saluda a todos de mi parte por favor. Que descanses, papá - colgó para luego pasarle el teléfono al de ojos miel otra vez.

Tetsuya dejó el teléfono en la mesa y luego se volvió para mirar a Tenshi.

-... ¿Seguimos estudiando? - dijo Tenshi entre risitas.

- Ay, Tenshi Diethel... - suspiró Tetsu - Pues... tengo algo de sueño, ¿sabes? - sonrió levemente, mirando los ojos azules de su compañero.

-Bueno... si tienes sueño... - Tenshi le sonrió - Vámonos a dormir - Tenshi se paró rápidamente del sofá y luego miró a su compañero.

- ¿Nani...? - le preguntó en japonés - ¿Qué es lo que quieres...? ... ¿Dormir conmigo? ¿En la misma cama? - soltó una risita.

- Claro... ¿o es que ya no quieres que duerma contigo? - Tenshi miró a Tetsu directamente a los ojos, muy serio, pero por dentro estaba casi riendo.

- Mhmm... No lo sé... - arqueó una ceja, queriendo hacerse el serio también, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, para luego soltar una carcajada - ¡Claro que quiero que duermas conmigo!

- Bien, entonces deja de hacerte el difícil y vamonos a dormir, Tetsu-chan- Tenshi le sonrió y luego empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Tetsuya.

- Ya... - Tetsuya se desesperezó, tallándose los ojos - Supongo que sabes en dónde está todo... Y que hayas traído tu pijama, ya me cansé de prestarte de los míos.

-Sí, esta vez traje mi pijama, para que no te molestaras, Tetsu - decía Tenshi ya en la habitación de Tetsuya- Y apresúrate, ya que estás tan cansado.

- Ya voy... Tienes que ver lo regañón que eres... - entró a su propia habitación para mirar a Tenshi cambiándose. Se acercó a su armario para sacar su pijama celeste y comenzó a quitarse su ropa para arreglarse para ir a dormir también.

Tenshi terminó de cambiarse y luego se acostó en la cama.

-Que lento eres... ¿acaso tengo que ayudarte en todo para que lo hagas bien?- Tenshi soltó una risita.

- No tienes que molestarte... - lanzó un sonoro suspiro, algo enfadado. Terminó de abrocharse el pijama y se acostó en la cama al lado de Tenshi - ¿Ves como termino las cosas pronto también? Además, tú empezaste antes - le reclamó.

- Ya, no te enfades, Tetsu-chan - Tenshi se acurrucó junto a Tetsu abrazándolo- Buenas noches....

- Buenas noches, Tenshi... - sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, recibiendo gustoso los brazos del otro chico alrededor de su cuerpo.

To be continue ==

* * *

Kini: ¡¡KAWAII!! ¡¡Yaoi!! . ¡Yay por Tenshi y Tetsu! X3

Midori: Jamás pensé que la relación entre Tetsu-kun y mi hermano llegara a tanto oOU

Kini: No has visto nada XD

Kouji: n.nU Etto... entonces he llegado a Inglaterra, ¿hai? Y me encuentro con que todos son unos intolerantes =.=U

Kini: Aquí y en todos lados == Este fic lo hacemos Saku-chan y yo para divertirnos, pero también es para llamar la atención de lo poco tolerante que es la gente ¬.¬

Midori: Cuánto drama ñ.nU

Kini: Te repito de nuevo, ¡no has visto nada! n.n Es todo por hoy... si tienen preguntas, entonces... ¡Pregunten! XD ¡Cualquier comentario bien recibido! Arigatô por leer este fic, les deseo buenas tardes (noches, días o lo que sea XD).

Kouji y Midori: Gracias por leer nn-

Kini: ¡WA JA JA JA! ¡¡SUFRIMIENTO!! .

Kouji y Midori: ..UUUU

Kini: ¡¡BYE!! (ya está dejando a los pobres niños traumados XD).

**Nota importante:** Kouji Diethel, Midori Diethel, Tenshi Diethel y Tetsuya Kitamura son de mi ciber-sister Sakura Diethel y míos. Si los tocas, sufrirás mi ira ¬.¬ ... O al menos te llevarás un buen susto XD (Pobrecillos, han nacido para sufrir X3).


	2. capitulo 2

(La misma chica del primer capítulo = ¿quién si no XD? = está sentada tranquilamente en una cómoda alfombra, a su alrededor hay varias hojas de papel, está trabajando... hasta que se queda tirada en ella, medio adormilada O.oU)

Kini: (empieza a alucinar) Estoy muerta =o= y cansada... no he podido escribir nada... mucho menos publicar... ¡me siento mal! =.= ... o.o ... ¡Wahh! =D ¡Tengo uno aquí! (levanta una hoja triunfalmente) el segundo capítulo de este fanfic X3 ... un capítulo muy bueno... y alguien va a sufrir mucho... ¡mi especialidad! ¡Wa ja ja ja ja! (para cuando la loca abre los ojos se encuentra con dos azules viéndola desde arriba) o.o ... ¡¡KAWAII!! =D

(Veáse a Kini abrazando posesivamente a un chico... y posesivamente quiere decir eso XD ... abrazo que incluye brazos y piernas X3)

Tenshi: Hola, Kini-san n.nU

Kini: ¡Kawaii! ¡¡Eres tan kawaii!! X3

Tetsu: ¬.¬ ¿No crees que ya es suficiente, Ainotsuki-san?

Kini: ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Kawaii!! (cambio de víctima... y ahora es Tetsuya XD)

Tenshi: ... (ahora él mira con incredúlidad como su novio es arrastrado al piso)

Kini: n.n (al fin su presa queda libre y ella une sus manos en señal de felicidad) ¡¡Es un honor para mí responder los reviews con ayuda de tan kawaii pareja a mi lado!! Tenshi, Tetsu X3 ¡¡Hoy son todos míos!! ¡¡A empezar!! X3

**_La Llama_**

Tenshi: o.oU ¿Quién es Marco-san? ¿Por qué menciona a mi padre Lyserg con él?

Kini: XD Aún no es el momento. ¡¡Yuzu-chan!! Ya habrá lemon por aquí X3 (si no lo pone Saku... lo pongo yo XD = aunque no creo que ella se enoje ñ.ñU) =D (recibe la bolita de arroz) ¡Se la daré a Kouji-chan cuando lo vea!

Tetsu: Ese Kouji ¬¬U

Kini: Gracias por leer este fic n.n- y este fic con sentido de crítica seguirá conforme a mi sis y a mí se nos ocurra como complicarlo más XD

**_Jewy-chan_**

Tenshi: =D ¿Le gusta mi cabello castaño? Muchas gracias, señorita Jewy.

Kini: XD En este capítulo sabrás quién es el padre, no nada más de Tenshi, si no también de Kouji-chan. Pero recuerda que para tener hijos no se necesita estar casado por la fuerza XD.

Tetsu: o.oU Qué manera de educar a la juventud =.=U

Kini: X3 ¡Y me alegra que te haya gustado la relación entre Tenshi y Tetsu! Y es que estos dos niños se ven demasiado kawaiis juntos =3 (mi sis y yo alucinamos cuando escribimos las escenas de ellos dos XD). ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en este fic y en _Amor en la oscuridad_ ¡ya viene pronto el siguiente capítulo! n.n ¡Bye!

Tenshi y Tetsu: ... (está por demás decir que están sonrojados... aunque Kitamura un poco más XD).

**_Kany-chan_**

Kini: Mi querida alumna en torturas =D Shiii se trata de los hijitos de Lyserg... Y tal vez sólo por ser hijos de Lyserg son tan kawaiis como su padre XDD.

Tenshi: Mi padre es muy amable ñ.n (no entiende el por qué de la histeria de Kini)

Kini: XD Entiendo que a Yosei-chan le guste cualquier cosa donde salga Kouji, pero este Kouji (Kouji-chan, como yo lo llamo para no confundirme XD) es muy distinto a Kouji Minamoto (excepto cuando está enfadado XDD, ya verás por qué te lo digo). ¡Aww! Midori-chan es también muy linda ¡¡A mí me encanta!! (y eso que es un personaje que creamos juntas Saku-chan y yo XD).

Tenshi: Gracias por el comentario, Kany-san. ¡Me agrada haberle caído bien! Pero... no soy tan bueno como usted cree n.nUU (pequeñas risitas)

Tetsu: ... ¿Quién es Yosei? o.oU ¿Me parezco a ella? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kini: o.oU ¿Tú crees? (toma a Tetsu de los hombros y le mira directamente a sus ojos miel) Einn... Tal vez deban conocerse alguna vez para ver qué tanto se parecen XD ... Aunque sí sé en qué se parecen... ¡en los celos! n.n (suelta a Tetsu, quien le mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido) Gracias por haber dejado review, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, que a mi parecer, Saku y yo le hemos echado más ganas XD ¡Nos vemos por MSN!

**_Ally Tao_**

Tetsu: (relee el review) o.oU ... Si que es famoso tu fic... ese traumático...

Kini: ¡¡Hai!! XD Bueno, no te preocupes, Ally, como ya he dicho, pronto continuaré _Amor en la oscuridad_. De hecho, ya tengo el capítulo, sólo me faltan algunos detalles n.nU siento el enorme retraso, pero... me han pasado cosas que ni se imaginan 9.9U XD ¿O sea que te ha gustado el Kouichi-Lyserg? ¡¡Kawaii!!

Tenshi: ¿El Quién-mi padre? O.oU

Kini: Ya lo sabrás n.nU Si de verdad te ha gustado esa pareja... ¡entonces te gustará este capítulo! o.oU ¡Oh! Pero si has leído los one-shot de las otras personas... ¿por qué no les has dejado review? ñ.ñ ¡Se pondrán felices si les dejas!

Tetsu: Sobre todo Sakura 9.9

Kini: n.nU A Saku-chan, a Kany-chan y a mi 'nee-san (hasta ahora, creo que son las únicas que han escrito XD). No te preocupes si no me has dejado review antes, lo importante es que lo hagas ahora =D y que sigas dejando review, sobre todo en este fanfic ¡Nos ayuda mucho y nos ánima a seguir! ¡¡_Arigat_!!

Tenshi: ¿Entonces empezaremos ya? o.oU

Tetsu: Para... poder irnos =.=U

Kini: ¡¡¿A hacer _lemon_?!! =D

Tetsu: ¿¡_NANI_!? (totalmente sonrojado)

Tenshi: nñ- ¡Disfruten de este segundo capítulo! Como diría Kini-san... _Enjoy_!__

****

**_Este fanfic fue hecho en cooperación con mi sis Sakura Diethel, así que no es plagio XD_**

**ADVERTENCIAS = **Yaoi (... relación chico/chico ¿aún no lo saben? =.=U) y ya habrá un poquito más de eso, besitos, sobre todo X3. Y una pareja que algunos de ustedes conocen n.n- ... menciones de incesto, pero nada serio todavía u.uU (no saben ni qué pasa XD).

**Digimon Frontier** le pertenece a **Akiyoshi Hongo**, quien tiene un altar en mi casa n.n (Kini enciende veladoras XD = es broma... eso de las veladoras XDD) y **Shaman King **es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, nada de esto es mío (por desgracia mía y por el bien de la salud mental de ustedes XD). La canción "_A Primera Vista_" tiene autor... aunque yo no sé quién es... le he de preguntar a Saku ñ.ñ sólo para que sepan que yo no la he escrito XD****

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- Muy bien... aquí estamos - Midori dejó el estuche de su guitarra a un lado de su cama, para luego sentarse.

Pero Kouji solamente observaba el lugar con sorpresa. Parecía más el cuarto de un chico, con un _Playstation _junto al televisor, listo para ser utilizado al instante. A un lado estaban unos cuantos libros, en el suelo, pero apilados cuidadosamente. Midori observó a Kouji, algo divertida.

- Puedes sentarte en la cama también si lo deseas - le sonrió.

- Oh... - Kouji volteó a ver a Midori- Está bien - Kouji sacó su guitarra del estuche y luego se sentó en la cama junto a Midori- Me gusta tu habitación, aunque... me sorprendí un poco al verla así.

- ¿Verla así cómo? - le preguntó, algo perdida, aunque al mismo tiempo tomó también su guitarra para comenzar a practicar junto a Kouji.

- Pues... es que, sinceramente..., me parece que es algo diferente a la habitación de una chica.

- Ahmm... - se revolvió un poco el corto cabello verde que pudo alcanzar con sus dedos - ... Bueno, es obvio siendo que vivo sola con mis padres y mi _onii-chan_... Además, las cosas que tienen las demás niñas son aburridas, no me gustan... me gusta más así - soltó una risita como si nada, viendo al horizonte.

- Disculpa, no quise incomodarte... - Kouji se dio cuenta de que no debió comentarle sobre su habitación a Midori, porque realmente sintió como si la chica se hubiera incomodado un poco.

- ¡Ah! - dejó de mirar hacia el frente al escuchar al muchacho y volteó a mirarlo - ¡No! ¡Está bien! Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi habitación - le volvió a sonreír, aunque sin querer rozó la mano de Kouji con la suya, la separó de inmediato, ruborizándose un poco. Se puso de pie con su guitarra - ¡Tenemos que terminar con nuestra tarea! ¿Sí, Kouji?

- ... Ehmm... sí... tienes razón... - volvió a reír - ¿Entonces cómo empezaremos la canción?

- Pues... en primer lugar, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?

- Este... estaría bien una romántica... son las más fáciles de escribir y de tocar... Sí, por eso ... - de nuevo se sonrojó levemente, aunque de inmediato volvió a su sonrisa amable que sin duda había heredado de su padre Lyserg - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Sí, además tienes razón, son las más fáciles de tocar - Kouji le sonrió - ¿Tienes alguna de ese estilo en mente para que la practiquemos enseguida?

- Ehmm... sí... - asistió, bajando un poco la mirada, para evitar que la mirara directamente - Se llama "_A Primera Vista_" ...

- Mmmmm... - Kouji quedó pensativo un breve momento - no me parece conocerla, ¿podrías cantarla para mí, Midori? - Kouji le sonrió.

- ¿Ca-Cantar? - ahora sí que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo - Este... cantar no es mi fuerte... ¡Tocar guitarra sí! Pero cantar no... - estaba simplemente avergonzada ante tal petición por parte de Kouji.

- Midori, apuesto a que cantas muy bien - Kouji le volvió a sonreír a la chica - si tocas guitarra seguramente que cantas muy bonito.

- Ehmm... está bien... lo intentaré... ¡Pero no te prometo nada! - ella se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar con voz algo temblorosa al principio:

_Te miro, me muero_

_Te observo, te quiero_

_no hay que hablar, te siento_

_y busco tus sueños_

_Si te vas, se acaba_

_se borra mi tiempo_

_tus manos se mueven_

_y yo me someto_

_Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo_

_tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas_

_tienes mil razones para darte todo_

_y hace una hora que yo te conozco_

_A primera vista, te siento mío_

_a primera vista, que fantasía_

_a primera vista te entrego todo_

_a primera vista me siento sola sin Ti._

_El bar se hizo nuevo_

_y el techo de cielo_

_desde que llegaste_

_mi vida cambiaste_

_Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo_

_tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas_

_tienes mil razones para darte todo_

_y hace una hora que yo te conozco_

_A primera vista, te siento mío_

_a primera vista, que fantasía_

_a primera vista te entrego todo_

_a primera vista me siento sola sin Ti._

- Está muy bonita - Kouji se sonrojó al oírla, pero no estaba seguro de por qué - y cantas muy bien Midori-chan - Kouji sonrió.

- Gra-gracias... Kouji-kun... - miraba al suelo, por eso no pudo ver el rostro rojo del muchacho - ¿Entonces esa está bien?

- Sí, esa está perfecta - por alguna razón Kouji no podía dejar de tener ese sonrojo en su cara al recordar la letra de la canción - ahora solo tenemos que empezar a sacar los acordes.

- Humm... ¡sí! Cierto - levantó el rostro para reír y tomar su guitarra con más ánimo.

- Será mejor que empecemos - Kouji sonrió y luego acomodó la guitarra, pero de pronto se escuchó una música - ¡Oops! - Kouji tomó su mochila y de ella sacó su celular - Es mi padre, seguramente quiere que vuelva a casa - Kouji miró a Midori

- Oh - Midori soltó una risita - Supongo que ya es muy tarde... ¡Cierto! Es muy tarde... Dile que pase a recogerte aquí - la chica le dio unas fáciles indicaciones para que pudiera llegar hasta la mansión donde vivía para que Kouji pudiera dárselas a su padre.

- Bien... - Kouji contestó su celular - ¿Hola?... estoy en la casa de una amiga... sí, lo siento... - Kouji seguía recibiendo los sermones de su padre y luego le dio las indicaciones para que lo fuera a buscar - Sí, nos vemos pronto, adiós padre - Kouji colgó y luego guardó su celular.

- Ji ji Al parecer tu padre también se "preocupa mucho" - indicó Midori, al notar lo mucho que se tardaba la llamada, viendo a Kouji sólo girar los ojos al techo cuando escuchaba a su papá hablándole de lo angustiado que estaba - Se parece a mi padre Lyserg... Se preocupa demasiado... - sonrió dulcemente, más para sí misma que para el chico.

- Sí, el se preocupa mucho por mí, y también me sermonea mucho a veces - soltó una risita - Pero... ¿ahora que haremos? aún no terminamos nuestra tarea, Midori-chan.

- Pues... ¡podemos juntarnos otro día! Tal vez mañana... ¿Te parece? Podrías pedirle permiso a tu papá, Kouji-kun - dijo Midori, mientras guardaba su guitarra en el estuche.

- Está bien, yo creo que me dará permiso de venir otra vez - decía mientras también guardaba su guitarra.

Ya habiendo guardado sus instrumentos musicales, Kouji y Midori decidieron bajar para avisarle al padre de la chica que recibirían la visita del papá del muchacho. Y otra vez Kouji se maravillaba al bajar por las escaleras hasta la sala de aquella mansión tan grande, la verdad era que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un pequeño departamento en Japón.

- ¡Papá! - Midori, empezó a buscar a su padre en la enorme casa, hasta que minutos después Lyserg sale de la cocina

- ¿Qué pasa, Midori?

- Kouji se tiene que ir, su padre lo vendrá a buscar pronto.

- Muy bien, entonces pueden quedarse en la sala esperándolo, chicos - Lyserg les sonrió amablemente, logrando captar de nuevo la atención de Kouji - ¿Se les ofrece algo mientras esperan, Kouji...?

- Ehmm... no, señor... así estoy bien - bajó la mirada, levemente ruborizado por ser el centro de atención. Midori también sonrió, en un gesto muy parecido al de su padre.

- ¿Tú padre se irá a demorar mucho, Kouji?- preguntó la chica de cabellos verdes

- No... la verdad es que esta casa está relativamente cerca del departamento en el cual estamos, tal vez llegue en unos pocos minutos

- Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos, Kouji - el adulto le sonrió nuevamente al chico, sentía que le era tan familiar...

- _Ha_-_Hai_... - contestó el chico, sonrojándose de nuevo al escuchar la voz melodiosa del padre Midori. No entendía por qué le pasaba esto. Pero no pensó más en aquél sentimiento al ver como su nueva amiga se sentaba y le pedía que la imitara. Así que el de cabellos oscuros accedió. Lyserg se retiró no sin antes ofrecerles algo de tomar otra vez. y Kouji declinó de nuevo con amabilidad.

Unos minutos después, se oye el timbre en la mansión. La chica, felizmente se acerca a la puerta para abrirla.

- Buenas noches, tú debes ser Midori ¿verdad? - un hombre de cabello corto azul oscuro y con unos hermosos ojos azules se encontraba en la puerta.

- Sí, señor, mucho gusto, pase por favor - la chica sonrió y enseguida dejó pasar al hombre.

Midori condujo al adulto dentro de su casa, hasta la sala en donde Kouji de inmediato se puso de pie para saludar a su padre.

- Lo siento, papá, no quería preocuparte.

- No te preocupes, Kouji-chan - el hombre soltó una risita muy parecida a la de un niño pequeño. Aunque luego dejó sus risas al observar algo en específico... más bien a alguien. Alguien quien estaba frente a él y lo miraba con el mismo gesto de sorpresa que él.

- Ko-Kouichi - Lyserg se quedó impactado y a la vez en su rostro se podía ver un leve sonrojo. Los adultos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, solo se miraban, hasta que la chica decidió romper el hielo:

- Papá, ¿tú conoces al padre de Kouji? - estaba confundida, no entendía porqué su padre conocía a ese hombre.

-... Sí, Midori-chan... él es... una amigo mío...

Kouji miró a su padre, buscando una mejor respuesta que sólo quedarse en silencio mirando al padre de Midori, para luego mirar al piso fijamente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Somos amigos! - soltó de pronto, asustando a los dos niños, aunque Lyserg no se movió, sólo le seguía viendo...

- Pero... papá... - murmuró Kouji... aunque lo hizo en voz tan baja, que éste no lo notó.

- Sí... hace mucho que no nos vemos, Kouichi... - Lyserg aún estaba como sorprendido, pero trataba de no demostrarlo para que su hija no sospechara nada... - Midori

- Ah... ¿sí, papá? - la chica estaba completamente perdida todavía.

- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Kouji a tu habitación? - Lyserg miró a su hija y le sonrió - así le demuestras lo buena que eres en tus videojuegos.

- Eh, sí... padre - miró a Kouji, diciéndole con la mirada que la acompañara; pero el chico seguía viendo a su padre, preocupado. Sin embargo, alcanzó a reaccionar al escuchar que Midori le llamaba - Kouji... ¿vamos a mi habitación? Juguemos un poco, ¿sí?

- Sí... - contestó en voz baja el chico de ojos verdes, ya viendo a Midori. Se dejó conducir otra vez hasta la habitación de ella.

- Lyserg... hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?- su pregunta era como obvia, pero el de cabellos oscuros trataba de encontrar una forma de romper el hielo

- Sí...- Lyserg bajó la mirada - Kouichi... será mejor que hablemos en mi habitación, los niños pueden bajar y oír algo si nos quedamos aquí.

- ¿A tu habitación...? Ehmm... sí, como desees - se sonrojó levemente, aunque sonrió con alegría.

- ... No sabes cuánto he extrañado esas sonrisas...

- ¿Eh? - se volvió a mirarle, aunque Lyserg negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

- Sígueme, yo te guío... - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por Kouichi, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

Lyserg y Kouichi llegaron a la habitación del primero. Era muy grande, estaba muy bien decorada y tenía una cama matrimonial junto a una de las paredes. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

- Que bonita hija tienes, Lyserg, muy parecida a ti - Kouichi sonrió.

- Kouji está muy grande... me alegra que hayas venido a Inglaterra. La verdad es que te extrañaba mucho... - Lyserg ya no lo soportó más y enseguida abrazó fuertemente al de cabello oscuro haciendo que este se sonrojara notoriamente.

Aún con ese carmesí tapizando sus mejillas, Kouichi se apresuró a corresponder ese abrazo. Simplemente no podía resistirle por mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo sin estrecharlo entre sus brazos... ahora era el momento. Se separó levemente de él para mirarlo otra vez.

- ... ¿Aún te acuerdas bien de Kouji...? - le preguntó, sonriendo levemente, casi sin separarse de él.

- ... Sí, aunque al principio no estaba seguro de que fuera él..., ha pasado mucho tiempo... se nota que ha pasado mucho con Kouji-san- Lyserg sonrió.

- Oh, sí - Kouichi soltó una risita, ruborizándose levemente - ... Mi hermano ha sido muy amable de recibirnos en su casa por largo tiempo. Tú sabes como es, siempre ha sido tan... "protector" conmigo - había puesto énfasis en esa palabra exacta, dicha al no encontrar otra definición mejor.

Lyserg le sonrió y luego apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kouichi.

- Me has hecho mucha falta, Kouichi... - su voz de tornaba triste - de verdad que te he extrañado mucho...

Kimura acarició sus cabellos, aún no lo entendía del todo... lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se habían encontrado justo ahora?

- Ahora estoy contigo, Lyserg... no pienso dejarte solo - en realidad no sabía si podría cumplir eso, pero necesitaba decírselo. Le dolía verlo así.

Lyserg abrazó más fuerte a Kouichi, se quedó así unos momentos hasta que por fin miró al de cabellos oscuros a la cara.

- ... Gracias, Kouichi... - trataba de sonreírle, pero algo se lo impedía.

- ¿Qué te ocurre...? - le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro para mirarlo fijamente... Luego reparó en algo... - ... ¿Qué ha sido de... Yoh-san? - preguntó en voz bajita, como si en realidad no quisiera saber la respuesta a esa pregunta obligatoria.

- Oh... Yoh... - al estar con Kouichi, se había olvidado completamente de Yoh - pues él aún está conmigo... aunque se la pasa fuera de casa- Lyserg bajo la mirada.

- ¿Entonces te quedas tú solo aquí...? Me imagino que Midori va a la escuela, ¿no? - lo decía con voz tranquila, tratando de no alterarse - ¿Es que Yoh-san trabaja mucho, por eso no está en casa? - ahora había preguntado a su más puro estilo inocente.

- ... Yoh no trabaja, Kouichi... - aún no subía la mirada, no quería demostrarle su tristeza al de ojos azules.

- Pero entonces qué... - se quedó en silencio. Al fin había comprendido lo que pasaba y aquello no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, no podía creerlo... y ahora lo único que se le ocurría era... - Lyserg... - tomó su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente - ... Ya estoy contigo de nuevo...

- Kouichi... - Lyserg comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Al no resistirlo más, Lyserg tomó el rostro de Kouichi y le dio un profundo beso.

Al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos no pudo resistir más la tentación y le correspondió. Hacía tanto que no experimentaba aquello, tal vez hasta había olvidado cómo besarle correctamente, pero ya no importaba, sólo se aferró a él y le dejó continuar. Cuando al fin se separaron, Kimura extendió su mano derecha para quitar delicadamente las lágrimas de Lyserg.

- No llores, no ahora...

- Gracias, Kouichi - al fin se sintió aliviado y pudo sonreír - Ahora estoy bien... ahora que estás conmigo...

- Me alegra que te sientas mejor - le mostró una gran sonrisa - sin embargo... me he venido sin permiso de mi _ottouto-san_... creo que estoy en problemas - se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

- Ya veo... con la personalidad de Kouji-san seguramente es capaz de venir hasta aquí a buscarte - soltó una risita.

- Je, je... tal vez... pero no importa - de pronto tomó a Lyserg de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él - Sabes que por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea... - de nuevo se unió a él en un beso, probando sus labios otra vez.

La presión era tanta que Lyserg ya no soportó la intensidad con que Kouichi lo estaba besando, así que ambos cayeron encima de la cama, aún besándose, no se separaban ni por la necesidad de respirar.

Estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que sentían ahora que ni siquiera se percataron del sonido de la puerta de esa habitación abriéndose. La persona que observaba la escena no se quedó callada por mucho tiempo...

- ¡¡LYSERG!!

Ambos se separaron pronto por la sorpresa, aunque el rostro del inglés fue el que se llenó de miedo.

- Yoh... - dijo, en un susurro.

El castaño se quedó paralizado... no sabía como actuar, después de todo, Kouichi era pareja de Lyserg, y él... tampoco estaba actuando tan correctamente.

- Yoh-san, yo... - en realidad Kouichi no sabía ni que decir.

- Humm... qué sorpresa verte aquí, Kouichi-kun... - dijo Yoh, en voz muy baja. El pequeño arranque de ira que había sentido se había esfumado. Lyserg solamente los observaba a ambos, sin saber cómo moverse o qué hacer; aunque sentía que debía ser él quien debía hacer el primer movimiento para terminar con aquella incómoda situación.

-... Lo siento, Yoh... no pensé que llegarías tan pronto - en realidad sabía que esa excusa era muy barata, pero algo tenía que hacer - pensé que estarías más tiempo con Manta - evitó mirar a Yoh.

- Oh... - no le había gustado para nada que Lyserg diera esa clase de explicación para justificarse, estaba casi a punto de reclamarle que esa no era una excusa válida... Hasta que Diethel mencionó a Manta. Entonces lo dejó sin habla, sólo se quedó viendo al inglés, aunque éste seguía sin verle. Ahora era Kouichi quien se sentía fuera de lugar...

- Creo que... debo irme... - murmuró.

En la habitación hubo silencio unos momentos, hasta que Lyserg miró a Kouichi y le habló:

- Sí... ya es muy tarde, Kouji tiene que ir a la escuela mañana - Lyserg se acercó a Kouichi para que salieran de la habitación.

- ¡_Hai_! Tienes razón - le sonrió, avergonzado. Como siempre, Lyserg pensaba en todo. El inglés miró a Kimura, para luego fijarse levemente en Asakura y bajar la mirada. Luego salió de la habitación primero. Kouichi bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta también.

- ... ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra, Kouichi-kun?

- No lo sé - no pudo evitar reír. Yoh sonrió suavemente. Sin remedio - Adiós, Yoh-san- decía Kouichi mientras salía de la habitación tras Lyserg.

- Sí, adiós.... Kouichi-kun - Yoh no los siguió, sólo se recargó en la pared de la habitación, dejando que su cabello castaño tapara sus ojos negros, reflexionando lo visto.

Kimura se acercó a Lyserg por detrás, a la vez que el inglés se detuvo, como indeciso a seguir adelante y decirle 'Adiós' otra vez a Kouichi.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lyserg?- Kouichi se puso adelante de Lyserg para poder mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Es que... - susurró, desviando la mirada - ... no quiero que te vayas otra vez... Quiero que te quedes... aquí...

- Pero... tú sabes que no puedo... - No le gustaba pensar eso, pero esa era la realidad - Tú vives con Yoh-san y yo no puedo venir a perturbarlos - estaba triste, pero no quería demostrarlo para que Lyserg no se sintiera aún peor.

- Pero... pero... - de nuevo comenzaba a llorar. Quería decirle que lo llevara con él, pero no... estaban también Midori y Tenshi. Además, quería a Yoh... aunque no lo suficiente tal vez como para dejar ir a Kouichi. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- Lyserg... tú sabes que no te dejaré... - abrazó a Lyserg para calmarlo un poco -... de alguna manera... siempre encontraré la forma de estar contigo...

- Gracias... - dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran... aunque luego las limpio con la manga de su camisa - ... Tienes que ir por Kouji, ¿verdad? - trató de sonreírle.

- ¡Sí! - soltó una risita - será mejor que nos vayamos, o tal vez mañana no pueda levantarse para ir a la escuela- una vez más le mostró su linda sonrisa a Lyserg.

- ... Los llamaré... - batalló un poco para separarse de Kimura, pero al fin lo hizo - ... Iré al cuarto de Midori para llamar a Kouji, ¿esperas aquí?

- Yo creo que mejor voy contigo - sonrió y le tomó la mano para que Lyserg no se pudiera negar.

- Ehmm... sí - se sonrojó notoriamente, conduciendo a Kouichi hasta el cuarto de su hija Midori, en donde Kouji y ella jugaban muy entretenidos.

Lyserg y Kouichi entraron en la habitación de la chica. Midori y Kouji estaban muy entretenidos jugando _Playstation_, mas bien, Midori parecía más entretenida, porque se veía que ella estaba ganando.

- ¡Midori! - la chica no le contestó a su padre, estaba muy concentrada en el juego.

Kouichi soltó una risita al ver la cara de frustración de su hijo, ya que conocía bien a Kouji, él detestaba perder y ahora estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no ser 'humillado'.

- ¿Kouji? - lo de él fue más bien una risa.

- ¿Qué quieres, papá?, ¿no ves que estoy tratando de ganar? - Kouji estaba haciendo lo imposible por ganarle a Midori. Batallaba con el control, mientras que Midori se veía prácticamente tranquila. Kouichi ya no podía contener su risa, por eso mejor decidió no decir nada más.

- Es hora de que Kouji se vaya, Midori - no pudo evitar sonreír, la escena le parecía adorable - Mañana puedes seguir jugando con él.

- ¡Pero, papá! ¡aún no terminamos de jugar! - Midori dejó de jugar bien, para que Kouji no perdiera tan rápido y así se quedara más tiempo - Aún nos faltan dos batallas.

Kouji de inmediato sintió como Midori había bajado el ritmo y aprovechó para seguir peleando. En realidad, él no era muy bueno en videojuegos y ahora mismo se notaba eso.

- Ya es tarde, Midori-chan... mañana hay escuela...

- Mañana no podremos jugar papá... - la chica seguía jugando, pero no al ritmo que ella tenía normalmente - ... tenemos que hacer la tarea.

- Ay, Midori... qué terca eres... - Lyserg soltó un suspiro ante las risas de Kouichi.

Kouji ya estaba más feliz, casi a punto de ganar... más, un poco más y le daría la vuelta al resultado final.

Midori se percató de que Kouji estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para vencerla, pero no se lo iba a permitir...

- "¡Midare Sakura! ¡K.O.!" - el juego había terminado. Midori le había ganado con su personaje favorito Sakura Kasugano.

Midori saltaba de felicidad, mientras que Kouji se sentía completamente humillado.

- Ups... - Kouichi sabía lo que seguía... así que hasta retrocedió levemente, hasta Lyserg lo miró extrañado.

- ¡¡La revancha!! ¡¡Quiero la revancha!! - gritó el chico, aún con el control en sus manos - ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta derrotarte, Midori!

Kimura negó con la cabeza... otro que era demasiado terco...

- ¡Cómo quieras, Kouji-kun!, ¡pero tú sabes que soy mejor que tú en este juego! - Midori rió al ver la cara del chico - Si quieres te enseño como se debe jugar con Shoma Sawamura, porque como lo manejas difícilmente me podrás vencer.

- ¡¡Midoriiii!! - ahora estaba enfadado, odiaba perder... pero por otro lado le fascinaban los retos. Y vencer a esta chica era uno grande. Ya sonreía con determinación cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba - ¡¡Papá!!

- Lo siento, Kouji-chan... Pero tenemos que irnos ahora.

- Rayos... ¡Pero papá! - miró la cara de su padre, ahora estaba serio, así que decidió no discutirle más - Está bien... Midori-chan - volteó a ver a la chica- Mañana quiero mi revancha.

- ¡¡_Hai_!! - exclamó la chica, dispuesta a cumplirle aquello a Kouji... y aplastarlo de nuevo.

Lyserg se relajó un poco, hasta le hizo un poco de gracia como Kouichi sacaba a Kouji.

Kouichi por fin pudo hacer que Kouji bajara a la sala, mientras era seguido por Lyserg y Midori.

- Bueno ahora si nos vamos - soltó una risita.

- Espero... verte pronto - murmuró Lyserg, Kouichi sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sí, tenemos que hacer una reunión... ¡Ha sido tanto tiempo!

Midori mira a Kouji y le susurra algo así como "Mañana es la revancha" a lo cual el chico responde con una sonrisa de reto.

- Bien vámonos, Kouji, no sé para que quieres la revancha si sabes que perderás, hijo - Kouichi siempre le hacía ese tipo de bromas a su hijo, y como de costumbre, Kouji se había molestado.

- Será mejor que guardes silencio padre - se había sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a perder y menos contra una chica.

Midori y Lyserg se despidieron de un muy alegre Kouichi y de un ofendido Kouji. Luego de que su padre cerró la puerta, Midori lo miró largamente... hasta que Lyserg reaccionó.

- ¿Sí, Midori-chan?

- No, nada - le miró, extrañada... antes de retirarse a su cuarto, cosa que Lyserg agradeció en secreto. Tenía algo que hablar con Yoh... y no podía esperar más.

Después de que Midori de fue a su cuarto, Lyserg rápidamente se dirigió al de él para encontrar a un Yoh bastante diferente, estaba sentado en la cama, pensando, se veía muy serio y eso era muy fuera de lo normal.

- Yoh...- dijo Lyserg tímidamente

- Veo que Kouichi-kun por fin se fue...- el castaño no se volteó a verlo, simplemente le habló de manera fría.

- Eh... sí... - Lyserg no sabía cómo responder a esa actitud en Yoh. Usualmente Asakura era alegre, relajado... pero ahora - Yoh... - volvió a repetir, aunque no escuchó respuesta.

Se acercó más a él... quería lograr que Yoh lo mirara... Cosa que ocurrió después de un tiempo, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de querer esos ojos negros fijos en él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lyserg? - aún tenía los ojos fijos en Lyserg, con esa cara fría que era muy poco usual en él.

- Eh... pues... - se había puesto nervioso, Yoh nunca lo había tratado así y ya no estaba tan seguro de decirle lo que debía.

Lyserg estaba temblando, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar...

- Yo... Yoh... yo...

- Basta, no tienes por qué explicarme nada... Después de todo, él estaba desde antes contigo - de nuevo, intentaba sonar indiferente.

- Es que... yo no me quería referir a eso... solamente - miraba al suelo, aún nervioso.

- ... ¿No solamente? - dejó su mirada fría por una sorprendida.

- Pues... - no lo miraba al rostro, no quería saber que reacción iba a tener Yoh cuando se lo dijera - ... es que... me gustaría que Kouichi se viniera a vivir con nosotros - cerró los ojos, así como para tratar de protegerse de la reacción de Yoh.

- ¿Qué? ... ¿Apenas lo ves y ya quieres que se quede a vivir aquí? ¡Dios! Lyserg, piensa en Midori y en Tenshi... ¿Qué les vas a decir? - el de ojos verdes solamente seguía con los ojos cerrados, apretando los párpados ligeramente.

- Pe-Pero... - tartamudeó, en voz muy baja.

- Simplemente no se me hace... correcto... - terminó Yoh. No le había gritado, solo le había hablado lo más seco que podía.

-... - Yoh lo había dejado callado por unos momentos, pero no se iba a quedar así - y... ¿que me dices de lo que haces tú con Manta? - no quería sacar eso, pero era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos - ¿crees que eso es muy correcto?.

El castaño no supo qué contestar a eso... Lyserg había jugado la única carta que podía haberle hecho perder...

- Lyserg...

- ... - volvió a guardar silencio, mirando al suelo.

- ... Mejor... lleguemos a un acuerdo... - soltó un suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse también.

- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- Lyserg quería que Kouichi estuviera con él, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Yoh lo engañara con Manta.

- Pues... que Kouichi-kun viva con nosotros pero... - se levantó, haciendo que Lyserg retrocediera - ... no puedes decirle a los niños que de pronto tienes a alguien nuevo y que lo vas a meter a la casa... Por mi parte yo... - se pasó una mano por el cabello - ... Haré algo con lo de Manta... - sabía que Lyserg definitivamente no se merecía algo como lo que le estaba haciendo y quería arreglarlo.

- Está bien - Lyserg estaba muy feliz por poder tener a su otra familia con él también, eso sí, él sabía que sería difícil ocultárselo a sus hijos - Yoh... no porque ame a Kouichi significa que no te ame a ti también... - tenía que decírselo, porque se notaba que Yoh estaba triste por saber que tal vez él ya no sería suyo.

- ¿Tanto amor tienes para compartirlo entre dos? - por primera vez, Yoh sonreía en todo el día, volviendo a mostrarse como era antes. No pudo resistirse más y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Tomó el mentón de Lyserg antes de acercarse más a él.

- Siempre has sido lo más dulce que hay... - posó un ligero beso en los labios del inglés, antes de separar sus cuerpos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... - estaba sonrojado, no esperaba ese beso de parte de Yoh. Ahora estaba mucho más aliviado, el Yoh que el conocía por fin le había hablado.

- ¡Claro! Pero primero iré a darme una ducha, ¿_hai_? - le sonrió relajadamente, como solía hacerlo antes.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Espérame, ahora vuelvo - y se retiró solamente para darse un corto y rápido baño... Moría de ganas por dormir con Lyserg... Otra vez.

Mientras Yoh se duchaba, Lyserg se cambiaba a su pijama, para cuando terminó, enseguida se metió a la cama. Unos pocos minutos después, Yoh volvió a la habitación, se colocó su pijama y luego se acurrucó junto a Lyserg.

Yoh rodeó a Lyserg con sus brazos, el inglés ya no se sentía inseguridad, ni miedo... Sólo acercó su cuerpo al del castaño y dejó que le abrazaran. Ahora se sentía feliz... pronto tendría cerca a dos personas que amaba... Y no perdería a las que tenía ya.

- ¿Te sientes cansado...? - le preguntó Yoh al oído, lo que sólo provocó que el de ojos verdes sonriera con ternura.

- No... - Lyserg se volteó para ver a Yoh y luego acurrucarse sobre su pecho - ahora estoy muy bien - Yoh sonrió y cerró sus ojos para quedarse dormido junto con Lyserg.

Tenshi se despertó pronto al escuchar el despertador que estaba junto a la cama. Era el reloj despertador de Tetsu, por suerte lo había dejado preparado antes de irse a dormir. Se talló los ojos, a la vez que bostezaba.

Se levantó de la cama, aún sin poderse creer que Tetsu siguiera dormido con todo el escándalo de la alarma despertadora.

- Pero se ve tan lindo así... sería una pena despertarlo.

Tenshi se quedó mirándolo, realmente no podía evitar que ese chico le atrajera tanto. Como ya se les iba a hacer tarde para la escuela, Tenshi se decidió por despertarlo, pero para hacerlo suavemente le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le habló:

- Tetsu-chan... despierta, ya tenemos que ir a la escuela.

El chico de cabellos castaños oscuros emitió un pequeño sonido de protesta, aunque después abrió sus ojos color miel para encontrarse con unos azules que lo veían. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la escena.

- Buenos días, Tetsu-chan - le sonrió.

- Buenos días... - dio un pequeño suspiro.

- Ya, Tetsu-chan... - Tenshi se levantó de la cama -... es hora de ir a ducharse, porque si nos demoramos más llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

- Sí... - se sonrojó, a pesar de que ya se había bañado otras veces junto a Tenshi, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Entraron juntos en el baño, un baño occidental, con regadera... que era mucho más rápida y eso era lo que necesitaban, economizar tiempo. Tenshi pronto se quitó la ropa, seguido de un más apenado Tetsu.

- Vamos, date prisa... se nos hace tarde - le dijo, juguetonamente.

- Está bien, ya voy... - iba a entrar en la regadera junto con Tenshi, aunque se veía que estaba bastante tímido y apenado y Tenshi se percató de esto.

- Vamos, Tetsu-chan, que no te de pena, ya nos hemos duchado juntos otras veces, no?- le sonrió a Tetsu dulcemente.

- Sí... es cierto - él dibujó una sonrisa tímida, mirando al suelo, aunque al fin se animó a entrar a la regadera junto a Tenshi, quien solamente negó con la cabeza. El mal carácter de Tetsu siempre se iba cuando estaba en ese tipo de situaciones. El de ojos azules extendió el brazo y abrió la regadera, dejando que el agua mojara sus cuerpos.

Minutos después terminaron de ducharse, se pusieron el uniforme y luego se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

- Tenshi... ¿qué quieres desayunar?- decía Tetsu mientras veía que había en el refrigerador.

- Hummm... lo que tú hagas para mí estará bien ¡Cocinas delicioso! - exclamó Tenshi, soltando una risita, provocando de nuevo un sonrojo en las mejillas de Tetsu.

- Bien... espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos, porque no hay tiempo para hacer algo más elaborado - Tetsu tomó los ingredientes para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Mientras Tenshi ya estaba en la mesa. Después de un rato, Tetsu tuvo el desayuno listo y fue a servirle a Tenshi. El desayuno era un vaso de leche, pan y huevos revueltos.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - le dijo Tenshi, felizmente.

Comenzaron a comer de inmediato, no tenían tiempo de conversar ahora. Aunque Tetsuya seguía pensando en que seguramente volvería a ver a ese tal Kouji Diethel pronto.

Terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la casa para dirigirse hacia su escuela. Iban en silencio, hasta que Tenshi decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿En qué piensas, Tetsu-chan? - preguntó inocentemente Tenshi, solo para no hacer tan tedioso el camino a la escuela.

- ¿Eh? - lo había tomado desprevenido, por lo que tardó un poco en contestar - En nada especial...

- ¿Seguro? - Tenshi parpadeó, incrédulo - Es que estás tan callado... y cuando estás tan callado es que tu mente está trabajando mucho y muy rápido... ¿qué planeas?

- ... Nada, no planeo nada, Tenshi, solo estaba pensando en... - guardó silencio, no quería decirle a Tenshi en lo que pensaba.

- ¿En...? - Tenshi estaba confundido, ¿que podría ser lo tan importante que pensaba su amigo?.

- ... Mejor te digo después... - señaló al frente, la entrada de su escuela - Ahora tenemos que entrar a clases - siguió, con voz algo monótona y cansada.

- Sí, lo que tú digas... - el de ojos azules emitió un suspiro de frustración. A veces deseaba poder meterse en la cabeza de Tetsuya y saber todo lo que éste pensaba con tanto detenimiento.

Tenshi y Tetsu entraron a la escuela y ahí fue cundo vieron a Midori y a Kouji que se encontraban en el patio de la escuela.

- ¡Hola, hermano! - la chica lo saludo felizmente mientras la pareja de amigos de les acercaban.

- ¡Midori-chan! Tanto tiempo sin vernos - bromeó Tenshi, aunque en realidad siempre extrañaba mucho a su hermana cuando se alejaba de ella - Igual para ti, Kouji-kun - la reacción del chico de ojos verdes fue inmediata... se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

Y, aunque Tenshi no notó aquello, Tetsuya lo vio claramente, frunciendo el ceño con levedad y adelantándose para alcanzar al de ojos azules.

- Buenos días, Diethel- dijo Tetsuya haciéndose notar muy enfadado, y así hacer que Kouji no se sintiera tan confiado con 'su' Tenshi.

- Bu-buenos días Tetsuya - Kouji se sintió incómodo, no entendía porqué Tetsuya le tenía tanto odio.

- Humm... ¿no les parece que deberíamos estar en clases ya? - preguntó Midori, algo sorprendida por la actitud fría de Tetsu. Ella sabía que el chico de ojos miel solía ser algo posesivo en cuanto a la amistad con su hermano, pero nunca lo había visto así.

- ¡¡Cierto!! - exclamó Tenshi, muy quitado de la pena, como si fuera el único que no se había enterado de la mirada que dirigía Tetsu a Kouji

Tetsuya seguía mirando fijamente a Kouji, sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho Tenshi. Ese Kouji... le daba mala espina y no quería que se acercara a Tenshi.

- ...¡Tetsu! - por fin Tenshi pudo captar la atención de Tetsuya - Vámonos que se nos hace tarde. Tenshi tiró de un brazo a su amigo para dirigirlo hacia su salón de clases.

Simplemente se dejó llevar, aunque de no muy buena manera. Ahora fue Kouji quien lo miró por unos instantes hasta que desvió la mirada, confundido todavía.

- ¡¡Kouji-kun!!

Kouji salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a la chica.

- No te quedes ahí parado y ve a tu salón, pronto comenzaran las clases

- Mhmm... sí... - dudó el de ojos verdes, aún pensando en la mirada que Tetsuya le había dirigido. No entendía qué pasaba con ese chico... Pero por ahora Midori tenía razón - Nos vemos en el receso, ¿sí?

- ¡Claro! Te estaré esperando - en realidad no quería alejarse de él para ir a su aburrido salón de clases, pero si no quería retrasarse tenía que hacerlo.

- Está bien, nos vemos en el receso - Kouji le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a su amiga, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara, y luego se fue rápidamente a su salón de clases. Midori se fue por el lado contrario al que tomó su amigo, aún con el sonrojo en su rostro. Quería que llegara pronto el receso para poder volver a reunirse con Kouji.

La primera mitad de las clases terminaron y el receso empezó. Aunque deseaba que no se terminara. Tenshi se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños nuevamente para luego observar a Tetsu.

- Te sigues portando raro... en toda la mañana casi no me has dirigido la palabra... - se lo dijo tranquilamente, aunque con preocupación.

- No es nada, Tenshi... solo no me siento bien... - en realidad no era así, solo quería buscar la manera para no decirle a Tenshi lo que en realidad sentía.

- ¿Seguro que es eso...? - Tenshi le pasó una mano por la frente, provocando un pronunciado sonrojo en Tetsu - No, no es fiebre... es tu sonrojo natural - rió suavemente.

- ¡Tenshi! - eso sólo provocó que se ruborizara más.

- ¿Te da pena...? ¿Aquí en la escuela, no te gusta...?

- ... Sabes que... me da igual... - suspiró.

- Ay, Tetsu-chan... - Tenshi negó con la cabeza - eres demasiado terco... ¿me puedes decir que es lo que realmente te pasa? - miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos y Tetsu no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más.

- Ya te he dicho que... no me pasa nada... - susurró Tetsuya, evitando la mirada de Tenshi, haciéndose más obvio. El de ojos azules arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Como quieras... - dijo, en voz baja. Eso hizo sentir mal a Tetsu, él no quería que Tenshi se enfadara con él... mucho menos que se preocupara.

- Tenshi... - dejó su terquedad para cambiar completamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tetsuya? - Tenshi ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, solo veía al frente. Tetsu iba a tratar de no ser tan terco con Tenshi, pero que lo llamara simplemente 'Tetsuya' lo enfadó.

- ¿Y ahora? - Tetsu se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ahora qué? - seguía sin mirarlo.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así - su voz se mostraba enfadada, como si lo hubieran ofendido de muerte.

- Pero todos los demás te llaman así - siguió con su voz monótona, sin verlo.

- ¡Tú no eres "los demás"! - ya prácticamente gritaba, haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-... - después de unos segundos, Tenshi se volvió a mirar a Tetsu, acercando mucho su rostro al de él, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara mucho - Entonces... si yo no soy parte de "los demás"... ¿Quién soy yo para ti? - sonrió pícaramente, sabía que lo había atrapado.

Tetsu trató de alejarse un poco de Tenshi, pero podía sentir la suave respiración de Diethel en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y susurró algo que el de ojos azules no alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Sí? - se acercó un poco más, sonriendo divertido.

- Tú... tú eres... todo... - seguía susurrando, con las mejillas totalmente rojas, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Tenshi lo atrajo más hacia él para luego besarlo de una manera muy dulce, Tetsu ya no aguantaba más su sonrojo, además estaban en la escuela, trataba de separarse de Tenshi, pero al fin y al cabo se dejó llevar por los encantos de su amigo.

Al fin, Tenshi dejó que Tetsu respirara, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

- Ten-shi... - el de ojos miel no salía de su asombro. Nunca lo había besado así, en la escuela.

- Espero que con esto te sientas mejor... - seguía sonriendo.

- ¡Hermano! - Midori se acercaba por detrás de Tenshi y junto con ella venía Kouji, lo que enseguida cambio el ánimo de Tetsu.

- Hola, Midori-chan - saludó Tenshi, alegremente, aunque Tetsuya se cruzó de brazos otra vez, mirando al suelo, tratando de evitar los ojos verdes de Kouji.

- Me da mucho gusto encontrarlos aquí - como siempre, la chica se veía más feliz de lo normal cuando estaba al lado de su hermano - ¿Estás enfermo, Tetsu? Parece que estás un poco... colorado... - lo examinó con la mirada.

Tenshi no pudo evitar reír, mientras que el otro chico no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más.

- ¿Tienes fiebre, Tetsu? - la chica iba a colocar su mano en la frente de Tetsu, pero este se lo impidió.

- No me pasa nada, Midori-chan - el chico trató de sonreírle a la hermana de su amigo.

- Humm... bueno - Midori parpadeó un par de veces, aún viendo el sonrojo del chico.

A todo esto, Tenshi no podía emitir unas risitas que ponían aún más nervioso a Tetsu. Aunque su nerviosismo se le olvidó cuando vio a Kouji Diethel tan cerca...

- Hey, Diethel, ¿por qué te acercas tanto? - Tetsu comenzaba a ponerse celoso, aunque en realidad Kouji no estaba haciendo nada.

- ¿_Na_-? - Kouji se quedó con la pregunta en la boca mientras observaba esos ojos miel viéndolo profundamente. Nadie lo había mirado así antes... se sentía realmente incómodo.

Tenshi sólo parpadeó un par de veces, justo el mismo gesto que su hermana... las cosas se empezaban a aclarar.

- ...Tetsu... ya van a tocar el timbre, mejor vámonos al salón, ¿sí? - Tenshi ya comenzaba a sospechar que le ocurría a Tetsu, pero quería preguntárselo para estar seguro.

- ¿Eh? - lo agarró desprevenido, pero accedió si eso significaba... estar con Tenshi más tiempo - Sí... está bien.

Midori observó el gesto casi serio de su hermano... sospechaba que algo estaba mal. Sólo Kouji era el único que no entendía lo que sucedía en absoluto.

- Nos vemos a la salida, hermanita - le sonrió para que no estuviera preocupada- supongo que también nos veremos, Kouji.- El chico de ojos verdes se sonrojó levemente, aunque no entendía aún porque.

- ...Sí - contestó, sin embargo estaba algo nervioso, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

- Bien, hasta entonces- Tenshi sonrió y luego se llevo con el a su celoso amigo.

Tetsu solamente se dejaba conducir por Tenshi... ahora sí estaba nervioso... No había podido controlarse en cuanto vio a Kouji frente a él.

El de ojos azules no se dirigía al salón exactamente, pero lo acorraló contra la pared cuando ya estuvieron bastante alejados. Tetsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse más notoriamente ante esa acción.

- Tetsu-chan... quiero que me respondas esto... - Tenshi le hablaba seriamente a su amigo - ¿Por qué te comportas extraño cuando ves a Kouji Diethel? - Tenshi miraba fijamente a los ojos miel de su amigo.

- Yo... yo... - tartamudeó, no podía decirle. Trató de esquivar la mirada de Tenshi, pero estaba demasiado cerca de él, alejarse le era imposible - ... No... no sé... - mintió, sabiendo que Tenshi no se conformaría con eso.

- Sabes que no puedes mentirme, Tetsu-chan... dime que te ocurre - Tenshi tomó el rostro de su amigo para evitar que el desviara la mirada - Acaso... ¿estas celoso de Kouji Diethel por alguna razón?

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué piensas que yo estoy celoso de Diethel? - Tetsu contestó a su pregunta con otra pregunta, tratando de sonar firme aún cuando su cuerpo temblaba completamente. Aún y cuando el cuerpo de Tenshi estaba tan cercano al suyo y éste seguía sosteniendo su rostro de esa manera.

- Vamos, sabes que no puedes mentirme, Tetsu, cada vez que ves a Kouji cambias completamente y le miras como si lo odiaras por algo - Tenshi sostenía a su amigo con mucha firmeza.

- Pe-Pero... ¡eso no tiene nada que ver con los celos! Eso es sólo que... Diethel Kouji no me agrada, es todo... - Tetsuya perdía la poca calma que tenía al no conseguir zafarse del agarre de Tenshi. No podía creer que el otro tuviese tanta fuerza.

- Yo sé que no es así, no entiendo porqué no me quieres decir la verdad, Tetsuya - Tenshi ya se estaba enfadando, al igual que Tetsu, debido a que le era muy difícil quitarse a Tenshi de encima.

- Suéltame, quieres - le decía seriamente Tetsuya.

- No, no lo haré hasta que me digas lo que te pasa - Tenshi lo sujetó aún más fuerte todavía.

- Pues entonces tendré que buscar la manera para que me sueltes... - Tetsu acercó su rostro al de Tenshi hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Tenshi no se lo esperaba, trataba de poner resistencia, pero luego se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de Tetsu. Tetsu le siguió besando hasta que notó que Tenshi ya no lo sujetaba tan fuerte, así que lo empujó quitándoselo al fin de encima.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le reclamó Tenshi, mirándole fijamente.

- Porque tú no me soltabas, por eso... tuve que tomar medidas drásticas... - también Tetsu le dirigía una mirada de reto al otro chico, aún parecía enfadado por la manera en que le había tratado.

- ¡¡Eres un aprovechado!! Me tomaste desprevenido, eso ha sido trampa... ¡No vale! - discutían como dos niños pequeños.

Seguían discutiendo, ninguno cedía para que la discusión se acabara. De pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba que debían volver a clases. Quedaron paralizados, debido a que estaban alejados de su salón y llegarían tarde a clases.

- ¿Ya ves? ¡Esto ha sido por tu culpa! - le reclamó Tetsu, aunque sólo sintió como Tenshi le tomaba de la mano. El de ojos color miel no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse notoriamente.

- Vamos, tenemos que correr o llegaremos muy tarde a clase y nos va a ir mal...

Los dos chicos corrieron a más no poder para poder llegar a su salón, aunque ya sabían que aún así les iba a llegar un castigo.

Al salir de clases, Kouji y Midori iban muy cerca uno del otro, muy propuestos a hacer su tarea de guitarra, aunque en realidad en la mente del chico lo único que pasaba era vencer a la muchacha en el videojuego. Se reunieron con Tenshi y con Tetsuya, quien iba a la casa de los dos hermanos Diethel para acompañar a Tenshi para terminar la tarea que dejaron inconclusa ayer.

Unos minutos después, el grupo de chicos, llegaron a la gran mansión perteneciente a los Diethel. Kouji pudo notar que al igual que el día anterior, el padre de los chicos los esperaba afuera de la mansión.

Y, justo como ayer, Midori corrió a los brazos de su padre. Incluso Tenshi se mostró un poco más cariñoso que la última vez. Pero Tetsuya ni siquiera miraba la escena aquella, algo familiar para él... seguía con sus ojos fijos en Kouji, quien en cambio sí se mostraba interesado en la manera de ser de Lyserg.

Lyserg, después de haber saludado cariñosamente a sus hijos, se acercó a los otros dos chicos, para saludarlos, mostrándose tan cariñosamente como con sus hijos.

- Hola, Tetsu-kun ¿cómo has estado? - le sonrió afectuosamente, gesto que el chico devolvió cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigía a él.

- Muy bien, señor... - hizo una pequeña reverencia, costumbre de su país.

- Kouji, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí otra vez - pero Kouji no reaccionó a tiempo, sólo le seguía mirando largamente.

- Kouji - Midori movió a su amigo para que reaccionara.

- ¡Ah!... lo siento, estaba distraído, me da gusto verlo de nuevo señor - dijo Kouji sonriendo como si nada.

El adulto también sonrió amablemente, a la vez que les invitaba a pasar a su casa.

- Esta vez no te olvides de llamar a tu padre, Kouji - le recordó Midori.

- _Hai_, no lo olvidaré... - dio un pequeño suspiro.

Ya en la sala de la casa, Midori le indicó a Kouji donde estaba el teléfono para que pudiera comunicarse con su padre y este no se preocupara.

- Bien, Kouji, ahí está, te dejo para que hables tranquilo, mientras yo te espero en mi habitación para que sigamos con nuestra tarea y luego te vuelva a destrozar en los videojuegos - Midori rió, haciendo que el otro chico se molestara un poco.

- Lo que tú digas, Midori Diethel - marcó el número a su casa - ¿Padre? Estoy en casa de Midori... ¡Sí, otra vez! ... Volveré temprano esta vez, lo prometo... No causaré problemas... ¡Hey! ¡¡Le ganaré esta vez!! ... Adiós... - el chico colgó el teléfono muy molesto ya que su padre opinaba igual que Midori en cuanto a su desempeño en cuando a su papel en el juego de ayer.

- ¡Vamos a jugar, Midori!- dijo el chico entre molesto y enérgico.

- ¿Que no íbamos a hacer la tarea? - preguntó la muchacha, algo extrañada por ver a su nuevo amigo así.

- ¡¡La tarea puede esperar!! ¡¡Yo quiero mi revancha!!

Midori simplemente no podía creer que alguien fuera aún más terco que ella, ya que fue prácticamente arrastrada hasta su habitación.

- Bien... - Midori estaba terminando de instalar su consola - ¿Vamos a jugar el mismo de ayer, Kouji? - decía mientras miraba todos sus CD's de juego.

- ¡¡_HAI_!! ¡Tengo que vencerte en lo mismo! Porque ahora sí voy a destrozarte - el chico tomó el control del _Playstation_ y miraba a Midori con verdadera determinación.

- Cómo quieras, Kouji, pero no se te hará fácil vencerme - la chica encendió la consola y luego tomó el otro control para comenzar con el juego.

Kouji estaba muy confiado ahora, sólo que la historia de ayer se repetía. Midori lo estaba venciendo fácilmente y de nuevo parecía batallar horrores con el control mientras lanzaba gritos de frustración.

Seguían jugando, y Midori seguía venciéndolo. Kouji estaba completamente furioso y no pararía de jugar hasta que venciera a Midori.

En ese momento, Tenshi y Tetsu estaban pasando por la habitación y como escucharon que estaban jugando, decidieron entrar a ver.

Ambos chicos se asomaron al cuarto de la hermana de Tenshi, y éste no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver a Kouji batallar con el control porque no podía vencer a su hermana pequeña. Y eso era porque Tenshi sabía que sería imposible para Kouji vencer a Midori en los videojuegos.

Los dos chicos entraron a la habitación y en ese momento fue cuando vieron como Kouji caía derrotado por Midori.

- ¿Ves, Kouji? Nunca podrás vencerme - decía la chica mientras soltaba unas risitas.

- ¡¡Ahh!! - se dejó caer en la cama, aunque luego tomó el control otra vez - ¡¡Pelea, Midori Diethel!! ¡No me pienso ir de esta casa sin derrotarte!

- Cómo quieras, Kouji - Midori tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, realmente le daba mucha risa ver a Kouji así - Nunca rechazo un reto..., aunque venga de un contrincante muy débil.

- ¿¡_NANI_!? - se iba a poner a pelear de nuevo con Midori cuando se dio cuenta de que Tenshi y Tetsu observaban la escena, aún y cuando la expresión en el rostro de los dos chicos fuera un tanto distinta. Kouji no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa de Tenshi.

- Midori, no seas así, no puedes pedir que Kouji te gane si él no juega muy a menudo a esto - Tenshi le hablaba a su hermana, sin embargo luego se dirigió a Kouji - Verdad que tú apenas conoces este juego, ¿no? - tenía la dulce sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- _Ha-Hai_... - miraba a Tenshi sonreírle, aunque en realidad no sabía qué estaba contestando, sólo afirmó a lo que el chico castaño había dicho. Tetsuya frunció el ceño... aquello no le gustaba para nada...

- ¡Hey, Kouji Diethel! - se apresuró Tetsuya interponiéndose entre los otros dos para que dejaran de mirarse - Yo te reto, juega conmigo - Tetsuya miraba fijamente a Kouji, se notaba que estaba furioso, pero ninguno de los presentes entendía por qué.

- ¿Eh? ... Está bien, Tetsuya... Pero no te has salvado, Midori-chan... - chica soltó una risita ante el reto de Kouji, ya que sabía que él jamás la vencería.

Midori le pasó su control a Tetsuya y luego los chicos comenzaron con el juego. Kouji escogía siempre el mismo personaje, que tenía por nombre Shoma Sawamura, quizás así creía que iría mejorando para de una vez por todas vencer a Midori. Luego Tetsuya escogió su personaje, Edge Yamada, y comenzaron con el duelo.

Tenshi sólo observaba como los dos chicos se aferraban a sus controles y comenzaban la pelea, aunque podía ver como Tetsu de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para encontrarse con el gesto de frustración de Kouji y sonreír levemente. Ahora el de ojos azules ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero decidió dejar que Tetsu siguiera jugando.

Después de unos momentos, terminó el juego. Kouji no lo podía creer, otra vez le habían vencido, ya estaba empezando a creer que el debía ser el peor en eso de los videojuegos. Kouji bajó la mirada, estaba entre triste y furioso, los chicos menores que él lo estaban venciendo. Tetsuya en cambio estaba más alegre, no se le veía ni pizca de enojo como cuando retó a Kouji.

El de ojos azules soltó un pequeño suspiro. Al menos aquello le había servido a Tetsu para descargar lo que sentía y ahora estaría más tranquilo, o al menos eso pensaba Tenshi.

- Midori... ¿no que ustedes tenían que hacer una tarea? - Tenshi lo mencionó, porque ya había notado que ellos no tenían ni pinta de querer hacer tareas.

- Ehmm... sí, algo así... - la chica miró a Kouji y le sonrió - ¿Practicamos nuestra canción?

- Es cierto... prometí a mi padre que no llegaría tarde...

- Pues a trabajar...

- Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos a mi habitación para hacer nuestras tareas - Tenshi tomó del brazo a Tetsuya, haciendo que este se sonrojara, y lo jaló junto a él hacia la puerta.

Tenshi cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hermana advirtiéndole que se pusiera a hacer la tarea ya y luego se dirigió a Tetsu.

- Anda... vamos a mi habitación a terminar la tarea... - le sonrió, casi seductoramente, provocando otro sonrojo en Tetsuya, olvidándose ya por completo que Kouji Diethel estaba tras esa puerta.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Tenshi, que quedaba relativamente cerca a la de Midori. Cuando entraron, Tetsuya se sentó en la cama al igual que Tenshi.

- Te has puesto muy alterado, ¿_ne_? - sonrió Tenshi, mientras extendía su mano para acariciar el rostro de Tetsu.

- ¿_Nani_? - cerró los ojos al sentir aquello, en realidad no había escuchado nada de lo que Tenshi le había dicho.

Tenshi volvió a sonreír, la verdad es que Tetsu era muy dulce y no podía resistirse a él.

- No sabes cuanto te amo, Tetsu-chan... - acercó sus labios a los de Tetsu, besándolo así tiernamente. Tetsu enseguida le correspondió el beso, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tetsu se separó de Tenshi para mirar esos lindos ojos azules. También lo amaba demasiado, aunque era mucho más tímido como para decírselo. Aunque le gustaba mucho que Tenshi se lo recordara..

Tenshi también le miraba a los ojos, no pudiendo evitar sonreír, ya que cada vez que veía el dulce rostro de Tetsu se sentía muy feliz. Le volvió a besar en los labios, haciendo que Tetsu se recostara sobre la cama al no poder resistir la presión. Tenshi lo besaba dulcemente y Tetsu simplemente se dejaba querer.

Totalmente ajenos a esto, en el cuarto de Midori, Kouji y ella discutían sobre su trabajo.

- Entonces... ambos tocamos mientras tú cantas - dijo Kouji, mientras terminaba de afinar su guitarra.

- ¿Qué? - Midori se sonrojó vistosamente - ¡¡Pero yo no sé cantar!! Además... solamente íbamos a escribir los acordes... no me hagas cantar frente a los demás.

- _Etto_... como desees, Midori... pero aún creo que nos darían una calificación más alta si cantaras - suspiró el chico.

Midori miró a Kouji, aún con el sonrojo en su rostro. Lo pensó un momento y en realidad la razón de esa canción es la letra... por eso la había escogido.

- Eh, Kouji...

- ¿Sí, Midori? - el chico la volteó a ver y ella hacia todo lo posible por no tener ese notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

- Pues... está bien, voy a cantar... - bajó la mirada para que Kouji no viera como su rostro se sonrojaba aún más.

- ¿De verdad? ¡¡Genial!! - el chico sonríe con gran alegría, completamente ajeno al sonrojo de su amiga - ¡¡Saldremos muy bien en el taller!! Tu padre estará orgullo, ya lo verás - como respuesta a esto, las mejillas de Midori no hacían más que ponerse más y más rojas.

- Bien... - el chico aún sonreía - ¿tienes la canción Midori? es que necesito escuchar la música para poder sacar los acordes.

- Claro... - ella caminó hasta su PC y buscó el archivo - ¿Con esto es suficiente, verdad?

- Sí - Kouji también se acercó para escuchar la canción nuevamente para poder, al fin, entregar un trabajo presentable.

Los chicos, mientras escuchaban la canción una y otra vez, sacaban los acordes, para así tener la tarea lista y presentable para la próxima clase. Midori mientras oía la canción, no podía evitar voltear la mirada hacia su amigo y sonrojarse notoriamente. Kouji estaba tranquilamente con su guitarra, su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado, sin embargo la chica no lo notó.

Lejos de ahí, en uno de los aeropuertos principales de Inglaterra, un avión que venía desde Japón hizo su arribo. Un hombre veía la húmeda ciudad desde un cristal con un gesto de disimulado enojo.

- Kouji... ¿podrías ayudarme con el equipaje, por favor? - le pidió una joven mujer.

Él sólo bajó la mirada y murmuró un "S" de manera un tanto seca.

To be continue == 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kini: ¡Woahh! ¡Interesante! ¡Kawaii!

Tenshi: Hay... muchas escenas de nosotros o.oU

Tetsu: _Hai_... (sonrojado XD).

Kini: ¡Y ahora todo será mucho más enredado y complicado! Ju ju ju X3

Tenshi: ñ.ñU Como que a mi hermana le gusta... Kouji-kun.

Tetsu: Ese Kouji...

Kini: XDD (risa histérica) ¡Todo a su tiempo! ¡Muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo! Quiero agradecer a mi hermanita Saku-chan, quien me tiene mucha paciencia n.n ¡Ahí nos hacemos bolas escribiendo, pero al final salen estas cosas!

Tenshi: 9.9 Se ríen como sádicas...

Tetsu: Es verdad y me consta u.úU

Kini: Bueno, ya n.n ¡¡Que se tienen que ir a hacer _lemon_!! =D

Tetsu: ¿¡Quién te ha dicho que iremos ha hacer eso!? (todo rojito... este sí se parece algo a Minamoto XD)

Tenshi: n.n- (mejor se lleva a su "amigo" wa ja ja ja ¡_lemon_!).

Kini: Good bye!! =D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (lo cual espero que sea pronto X3). WA JA JA JA JA (recuerda quién saldrá en el siguiente capítulo... la última escena... ataque de histeria XDD) ¡¡Hasta pronto!!


End file.
